Un vistazo al futuro
by Panda'sLovers
Summary: Blue, Silver, Zally, Crystal, Gold, Soul y Lem pidieron un deseo a Jirachi, qué deseo? El tener una máquina del tiempo. Ellos viajarán a años futuros para encontrarse con los futuros dex holders. Sus hijos. Esto es Un vistazo al futuro.
1. Chapter 1: The Time Machine

Olas! Bienvenidos a Un vistazo al futuro! Decidí hacer la fiesta de cumpleaños de los gemelos Turquesa y Azul. Solo que, los Hermanos Cupido P (P=Presente y F=Futuro) estarán también allí. Sin nada más que decir. Empezamos!

 **Chapter 1: Máquina del tiempo**

Dos semanas después

Ciudad Luminalia, Kalos

-Oye, todavía no nos has dicho que fue lo que te sucedio. ¡Dínoslo ahora!- Exigió Zally.

-¡No quiero!- Negó Silver.

-¡Sí quieres!- Dijo Lem.

-¡No!-

-¡Sí!- Soul.

-¡No!-

-¡Silver!- Crystal.

-¡No!-

-¡Lo harás!- Gold.

-¡No!-

-No lo hagas si no quieres.- Dijo Xavier.

-¿Ya ven? ¡Alguien que me comprende!- Protestó Silver.

-¡Nos interesa un pepino lo que digas en contra de lo que digamos para hacer que digas lo que no quieres decir!- Gritó Yvonne.

-WTF- Dijieron todos

-Aún así, ¡NO!- Gritó Silver.

-¡Arceus, onii-chan! Tienes que decirnoslo para poder ayudarte.- Dijo dulcemente Zally.

-Está bien. lo haré.- Se dio por vencido Silver. -¡Pero, no será mi culpa si se trauman! Empiezo, yo me dormí y empezé a soñar. Soñé que Blue nee-san me había vestido de novia, ni idea del por qué, Zally nee-san estaba con un vestido de dama de honor. Green-senpai estaba junto con Red y Yellow consolando a Crystal y a Soul, quienes lloraban. Luego, me dirigieron hacia una iglesia. Se abrieron las puertas, escuche a alguien gritar: Ya viene la novia! Caminé hacia el altar y me paré en seco cuando me di cuenta que yo era la novia y... Gold el novio. Me desperté y salí corriendo junto con mi Weavile de peluche.- Contó él.

-Me traumé de por vida.- Gold se traumó.

-¡Eso te pasa por preguntarnos que era el PreciousMetal!- Dijo Zally

-¡Pues yo no sabía que pasaría después!- Protestó Silver.

En eso se abre la puerta del cuarto de Zally [Viven en el Lyssandre's Cofee o Café o Café Lysson (Es que es gigante, bueno solo aquí pero, es gigante, sí?)]

-Zal, Blue está aquí.- Lyssandre vino y se fue.

-¡Nee-san!- Se alegraron Silver y Zally.

-¡Zal-san! ¡Silvy-chan!- Blue entró a la habitación. -¡Adivinen algo!

-¿Qué?- Zally preguntó.

-¡Tengo una súper idea! ¿Qué les parece si vamos al futuro?- Blue dijo emocionada y de un tono convincente.

-Eso es imposible.- Silver contrarió.

-No si tenemos a Hoop.- Respondió Blue.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Intrigó Zally.

-¡Podemos pedir deseos!- Le respondió Blue.

-Hoop no es un genio.- Soul dijo.

-Pero, ¡puede traernos a Jirachi!-

-Pero, no han pasado 1000 años desde la última vez.- Crystal tuvo un punto.

-Crystal, Crystal, Crystal, ∪ˍ∪ ¡hay un montón de Jirachis! ¿Cómo crees que hay uno allí pasaron 5 años y hay otro allá pasaron 7 años y hay uno acá?- Blue dijo.

-Uhm, tiene razón.-

-Bueno, ¡Hoop! ¡Jirachi, Jirachi, necesitamos uno, Jirachi, Jirachi! ¡Hoop, tráelo!- Le dijo Zally a Hoop.

-¡Hoop trae Jirachi, Jirachi!-

-WTF, ¿por qué hiciste eso?- Se extrañó y preguntó Silver.

-A Hoop y a mí nos gusta hacerlo.- Dijo Zally.

-¡Jirachi, aquí!- Gritó Hoop.

-¡Arceus! ¡Es un Jirachi!- Gold se sorprendió.

-Uhm, Blue, escribe el deseo aquí- Zally le entrega un papel -y se lo pones en su cara.-

-¡Yap!- Blue escribe y se lo pone en la cara del Jirachi. -¡Jiggly! Canta para nosotros!-

-¡Rápido, cogan esto y ponganselos!- Zally les dio algodón para que se protegan.

Jiggly cantó y despertó a Jirachi quién leyó la hoja que decía «Por fis, traenos una máquina del tiempo. Ah y - - - - - - - - - -. Te queremos Atte.- Blue» Y la trajo.

-¡Una máquina del tiempo! ¡No puedo creerlo!- Gritó excitada Zally. (7u7)

-¿Blue, te importaría si capturo a Jirachi? ¡Servirá para la pokédex!- Preguntó Crystal.

-No, ¡adelante!- Dijo Blue.

Crystal lo capturó con una ultraball -¡Serás Jirapeon!- y le puso nombre.

-¿Muy bien, quienes vienen?- Preguntó Blue, señalando la máquina.

-¿Ahora?- Zally preguntó.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Y ustedes vendrán sí o sí!- Respondió Blue, luego, sube a Zally y Silver a la máquina (See, tiene asientos).

-Yo también voy!- Gold se sube.

-¡Yo voy a cuidarlo!- Dijo decidida Crystal y se sube también.

-¿Alguien más?- Pregunta Blue.

-¡Yo!- Levanta la mano y se sube también.

-Bueno, Lem le explicas a tu suegro que nos hemos ido, ¿sí?- Le dice Blue.

-Cla claro- Lem tartamudeo rojito.

-¡Nos vemos!- Blue se despidió.

Cuidad Verde, Kanto 3 años después pero allí (?)

-¡¿A SILVER Y A ZALLY?! ¡DE SEGURO MI AZUL SE ESTÁ MURIENDO!- Gritó histéricamente histérica Blue F.

En los arbustos

-¡Blue! ¡Nos descubrirán!- Dijó Zally a Blue pensando que ella fue la que gritó.

-¿Quién es Azul?- Se preguntó Silver.

-Yo no he dicho nada. Y ade_- Blue se interrumpió - ¡Oh, miren! ¿Esa soy yo?-

-Al parecer sí, ¿y esa no es Yellow-senpai?- Dijo Silver mientras señalaba a la rubia.

-Tienes razón. Mira la fecha, 10 de Junio de 2018. ¡Estamos 3 años en el futuro!- Se emocionó Zally.

-Eso quiere decir que en este tiempo Blue-senpai tiene 22, Silver, Gold y yo; 18, Zally; 14 y Soul; 17.- Crystal dijo.

-Interesante, hay que observar.- Dijo interesada Blue.

En la fiesta

-¡GREEN!- Gritó Blue F a todo pulmón. (Yo decía plumón en vez de pulmón XD)

Green F estaba con Turquesa en brazos -¡Shhhh, está durmiendo!- Dijo bajito.

-¿Y Azul?- Preguntó Blue F, del mismo tono.

-Con tus hermanos.-

-¿Y mis hermanos?-

-Ni idea, ahora toma a Turquesa, que tengo que hacer dormir a Amber.-

-Red se durmió, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, la dejé al costado de Red. Ahora vuelvo.- Dicho esto, Green F se fue.

-¡Yellow!- Blue F llamó a Yellow F mientras cargaba a Turquesa.

-¿Sí, Blue-san?-

-¿Puedes tener a Tur por un rato?-

-Sí.- Yellow F agarra a Turquesa en sus brazos y Blue F se va como Flash donde Gold F y Crystal F.

En los arbustos

-Ya me dí cuenta quien es Azul.- Se respondió Silver.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó el despistado de Gold.

-El hijo de Blue nee-san.- Sentía un nudo en la garganta cuando lo decía.

-¡Es igual de lindo que Green!- Fangirleó Blue. XD

-¿Y Turquesa debe ser su gemela, no?- Dijo Zally.

-Sí. ¡Ay, Arceus, voy a ser tío!- se pone a llorar a lo Brocas (Silver también tiene sentimientos aunque no lo crean).

-¡Y son tan hermosos!- Complementó Zally, llora a lo Brocas también.

-¡No puedo esperar a ser padre!- Se emocionó Gold, con la situación.

Crystal lo pateó, otra vez.

-Uy, prima, contrólate.- Soul trató de calmar a Crystal.

-¡Es que es un pervertido!- Se defendió Crystal.

En la fiesta

-Crys, Gold ¿han visto a Silver o a Zally o a Azul o a Orange?- Preguntó Blue F a los MangaQuest F.

-Uhm, a Silver y a Zally con Emerald.- Respondió Crystal F.

-Y a los bebés con Sapphire y Ruby.- Dijo Gold F.

-¡Gracias!- Blue agradeció y buscó con la mirada a los Frantic F. -¡Bingo!- Dijo y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¡Ia Saff!- "Dijo" Orange (Tiene un año, sí?).

-¡Io Uby!- Dijo Azul. (Igual, sí?)

-¡Qué lindos! ¡Serán tan fuertes como sus padres!- Dijo Sapphire F mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-¡No! Competirán en concursos, ¿no es así, Azul?- Negó Ruby F para luego preguntarle a Azul.

Azul asintió la cabeza, lo pensó un poco y luego negó.

-¡Niños! ¡Tenían que ser niños!-

-¡Hey! Él se convertirá en campeón, ¿no es así Azulito?- Blue llegó.

Azul corrió hacia su madre. -¡Mama!-

-¡Ia Blu!- Dijo Orange llendo a saludar a Blue F.

-Oh, que bonitos. Gracias por cuidarlos Ruby, Sapphire.- Blue agradeció y se fue hacia Yellow.

-No es nada.-

En los arbustos

-Uhm, ¿cuál es nuestro propósito?- Preguntó Soul.

-¿Propósito?- (No se responde a una pregunta con una pregunta, Blue)

-Sí, ¿por qué estamos aquí?-

-No sé, solo quería venir.-

-Sabes, me he dado cuenta de algo.- Zally empezó la conversación de hermanos menores.

-¿De qué?-

-De que Amber es una recién nacida, a lo mucho unas semanas tendrá.-

-Y Green la deja sola con Red. ¡Que irresponsable!-

-¡Los irresponsables son ustedes! ¡Miren!- Blue se achoró.

En la fiesta

-Yellow quédate con Azul también, ¿sí? ¡Gracias!- Y así de rápido se fue hacia Emerald F.

-Pero_- Yellow F no pudi terminar lo que iba a decir. -Bueno, ya que. Azul, Orange, Turquesa, Amber, Red y Green. Creo que no será una carga pesada.- Ella observa a todos, los 4 últimos durmiendo.

-Ia Yeow, ¡Oange y yo, cuidademos a papa y a io!

Orange asintió. -¡Hemana y Tuquesa contigo!

-¡Qué niños más educados!-

En los arbustos

-No entiendo, ¿por qué nosotros somos los irresponsables? ¡Mírate a ti! ¡Dejaste a tus hijos y- Silver suspiró un poquis molesto. - esposo- Lo dijo a regañadientes -con la pobre Yellow!-

-Solamente vean, ¿sí?-

En la fiesta

-Emerald, Crystal te está llamando.- Dijo Blue F.

-¡Voy enseguida!- Se la creyó y se fue.

-¿Y bien?- Blue F se cruzó de brazos y los miró esperando una respuesta.

-¿Y bien qué?- Preguntó Zally F.

-¿Los niños?-

-¿Qué ni_ ¡Ah! ¡Azul y Orange! Aquí.- Silver F señaló a dos sillas vacías -¡Zal! ¿Y los niños?-

-¡Yo que sé! ¡Tú los estabas viendo!- Ya se están pasando la pelota.

-¿Yo? ¡Tú los trajiste aquí!-

-¡Aish! ¡No sé como Yellow pudo confiar en ustedes! ¡Al cuarto! ¡Ahora!- Blue los regañó. (Que gran ejemplo de madre!)

-Pero_-

-¡Ahora!-

-Sí onee-san.- Silver F y Zally F sabiendo que perdieron contra Blue se dirigieron a la casa, para después ir AL CUARTO.(el cuarto de los gemelos)

En los arbustos

-Que verguenza, Arceus. Que verguenza.- Se lamentaba Silver.

-¿Y si nos vamos a casa ya?- Dijo Zally.

-Bueno. ¡Suban todos!- Ordenó Blue. -¡Mañana iremos más después!-

Todos subieron y llegaron a su tiempo.

Ciudad Luminalia, Kalos Tiempo Actual (osea no de nosotros)

-¡Hija!- Dijo Lyssandre.

-¡Padre! Lamento que nos hayamos ido sin avisar.-

-No te preocupes. El cabeza de rayo, el cual no sé su nombre, me lo dijo todo.-

-Padre, ¿y X e Y?-

-Se fueron hace unos minutos.-

-¿Pueden quedarse a dormir?-

-¡Sí, claro! Pero, ustedes 3 chicos, en la sala.- Les dijo con una mirada amenazante a los tipos.

-Sí señor.- Dijieron al unísono Silver y Lem.

-Ohhh, pero señor...- Dijo Gold.

-Uhm, contigo podría hacer una excepción.-

-¡Yay! \\(^_^)/-

-Dormirás en el garage.- Dictaminó Lyssandre. (Qué es dictaminar?)

-Ustedes no tienen garage.- Dijo algo confundido.

-¿Quién dice que es un garage de verdad? El garage es la carpa del carro de papá.- Dijo Zally en un tono burlón.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí?- Se lamentaba Gold.

-Bueno, todavía es temprano, vayamos a comprar pijamas.- Dijo Zally.

Fueron a comprar pijamas y regresaron.

Cuarto de Zally

-¿Qué visitaremos mañana?- Preguntó Blue.

-¿La boda?- Insistió Zally.

-Eso lo veremos dentro de 4 años.-

-Me gusto la fiesta. Uhm, ¡hay que ir al cumpleaños de Silver!- Dijo Crystal.

-¡Tienes razón, además se celebra la navidad al siguiente día! De seguro estarán todos.- Comprendió Soul.

-Pero, ¿de que año?- Preguntó Zally.

-Uhm, no sé. ¿Qué les parece el 2022?- Blue sugirió.

-¿Qué onda con el 2022?- Soul intrigó.

-Creo que Blue-senpai sabe algo que nosotras no.- Dijo Crystal comprendiendo la situación.

-¡Jojojo! ¡Me descubriste, Crys! Pasado mañana vamos al 2024, ¿qué les parece?- Blue preguntó. (Esta chica trama algo ewe)

-Bueno. Tenemos que dormir para mañana levantarnos temprano e ir al 2022. ¡Muy bien, hasta mañana!- Se despidió la menor.

-¡Descansen!- Dijo Crystal con un aire maternal XD

-¡Dulces sueños!- Complementó Soul.

-¡Duerman bien! /Para que mañana no se quejen./- Dijo Blue.

Mientras tanto en el ''garage''

-Hace frío, y estoy solo, me siento solo, ¡soy un completo forever alone!- Gold se puso a lloyad mientras hacía su monólogo.

Silver apareció. -Hey, ¿todavía no te duermes?-

-Oye si, tus llantos se escuchan hasta en la sala.- Lem vino detrás de él.

-¡Sean compasivos! ¡Estoy solito aquí!-

-¡Aish! Nos quedaremos aquí. Pero, solo por hoy.- Dijo Silver.

-Traigo las sleeping bag.- Dijo Lem mientras pasaba adentro.

Gold abrazó a Silver mientras "lloyaba" -¡Tienes un gran corazón! ¡Es por eso que eres mi mejor amigo!-

-No molestes. Además, la gente nos está viendo raro.-

-Oh, sí claro.-

Y? Le guto? Espero que sí. Ay, Arceus! He estado tan feliz que ya me imaginé toda una vida de los dex holders! Quieren saber los nombres de los futuros dex holders? Son un montón!

OldRival= Gemelos Turquesa y Azul (Son gemelos, no mellizos): 10/06/17

Special= Orange: 28/08/17 Amber: 27/5/18

MangaQuest= Ethan: 4/1/21 Krys (es que Kris suena muy varonil, sorry si se llaman así o les dicen así): 11/4/22 Cristalline: 1/3/23

SoulSilver= Kotone: 1/1/22

Frantic= Aura: 8/11/21 Bruno: 30/07/23

Emerald= Esmeralda: 26/7/23

Commoner= Mellizos Lapis y Lazuli (Mellizos, no son gemelos): 5/12/20

Pearl= (Hell no! No Pearlshipping! Pearl! Pearl the dex holder!) Opal: 18/9/21, Topaz: 14/02/22

Agency= Gray: 31/11/22

DualRival(no she su nombre en el manga)= Cinza: 18/01/23

Creo que es Laverre= Will: 16/05/24

Regards= Zaidee: 02/08/24

Es que no es mi culpa! Espero que les haya gustado!

Atte.- Carol (Panda'sLovers)

Bueno, lo estoy corrigiendo pero, todo va a estar igual. Excepto las correciones, duh.


	2. Chapter 2: We wish you a Merry Christmas

Ho hey! Aquí estoy escribiendo el segundo capítulo de ''Un vistazo al futuro''. Ah! No sé la edad de los de las sagas D-P/Pt y B-W/B2-W2 así que los puse de la edad de los G-S/C y R-Z/E (he leído el manga hasta Vs Torkoal) Decidí cambiarle el nombre a Perla, se va a llamar Opal y tendrá un hermano, Topaz.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Navidad, Navidad, Blanca Navidad!**

A la mañana siguiente

Blue: Levántense todas!

Zally: Nee-san, son las 5:00 am!

Soul: Un ratitito más.

Crystal: Yo si estoy normal.

Blue: Cámbiense, rápido. Voy a despertar a los chicos.

Blue fue a la sala y no encontró a nadie. Entonces se fue al ''garage'' donde vio que Silver estaba siendo abrazado por Gold y Lem, cada uno a su costado. No pudo evitar reírse y tomó foto.

Blue: Buenos días!

Silver: Uh, AHH! SUÉLTENME!

Lem: Ah qué? Oh, lo siento.

Gold: Yo no.

Blue: Levántense, cámbiense y vienen a desayunar.

Silver: *mira el reloj de la carpa* Son las 5 de la mañana! 4 horas más.

Blue: Tenemos que irnos ahora!

Después del desayuno

Lem: El viaje en el tiempo no tiene efectos secundarios, no?

Blue: No!

Soul: Al menos en nosotros no.

Blue: Muy bien, al 24 de diciembre de 2022!

Silver: Hey! Es mi cumpleaños!

Guarida Rocket, Kanto 7 años en el futuro.

Giovanni F: Voy a traer los preparativos! Ahora regreso!

Silver F: Adiós pá!

Soul F: Oye, y Kotone?

Silver F: Con Blue y Green.

Soul F: Voy a verlos.

En un ropero

Gold: Oh, vamos! Por qué siempre aterrizamos en lugares incómodos?

Blue: Es para que no nos vean.

Silver: Oye, me estoy asustando.

Zally: Uhm, Kotone, eh? Ese no es el nombre que nosotros estábamos pensando en-

Silver: Sí, sí es ese.

Zally: Arceus! Serás padre! Y yo niñera de los niños.

Soul: Yo? Madre? Ay me desmayo, ay me desmayo!

Crystal: Traigan agua!

Gold: Chica super seria, no podemos, estamos aquí!

Afuera (Osea afuera del ropero)

Soul F: Blue, cómo está Kotone?

Blue F: Super bien! Ha hecho un nuevo amigo!

Soul F: Uh? *mira a Kotone, quien estaba con un pequeño bebé rubio* Quién es?

Green F: Topaz, hijo menor de Pearl, hermano de Opal. Nacido el 14 de febrero de este año.

Soul F: Wow! Cuanta información!

Blue F: Él sabe todos los datos de todo niño que sea cercano a nosotros.

Soul F: Por qué?

Blue F: Turquesa.

Soul F: Oh! Es igual que Silver, él ha jurado no dejar que Kotone tenga novio hasta-

Zally F: *apareció de la nada con Azul de la mano* Los 15 o más, no?

Soul F: Sí, también te lo ha dicho no?

Zally F: Desde que nos conocimos.

Azul: Mamá, me ha dado hambre.

Blue F: Tu padre está comiendo una hamburguesa, pídele que te invite.

Azul: Yap!

Yellow F: (estaba sentada allí sin que nadie se dé cuenta) Qué rápido crecen.

Ropero

Soul: No voy a dejar que seas sobreprotector con ella!

Silver: No me interesa, si voy a ser padre, seré el mejor padre que alguien haya tenido en su vida!

Soul: Los mejores padres protegen a sus hijas y las dejan ir cuando sea el momento!

Silver: Pues, ese momento nunca llegará!

Zally: Ay, Arceus! Esperen a estar casados para pelearse!

Silver: Yo no he dicho nada.

Soul: Absolutamente nada.

Afuera

Lapis: Io Peal!

Pearl F: Lapis, qué sucede?

Lapis: Lazuli?

Pearl F: Uhm, con Ruby y Diamond.

Lapis: Gacias! *y se fue hacia su padre* (me da risa como caminan los bebés. Son tan kawaiis!)

Lapis: Papa! Lazuli?

Diamond F: Allí está. *señala a Ruby que estaba cargando a Lazuli tomando sus medidas. A su costado estaba Sapphire con una pequeña castaña, Aura*

Ruby F: Listo! Mañana traigo el vestido ya hecho! Ahora, vamos donde Amber, Aura, me acomapañas.

Aura: *nod nod* * Ruby la cargó y se la llevó*

Lapis: Auda!

Sapphire F: No te preocupes, volverán.

Lazuli: Lapis?

Lapis: Lazuli, vem.

Diamond F: Vayan con cuidado!

Ropero

Crystal: Cómo es que podemos escuchar todo lo que dicen?

Blue: No sé, pero, es bueno.

Zally: Silver, cumplimos nuestro sueño!

Silver: Le pusimos nombres a los niños!

Zally: Y a todos! ヽ(^_^)/

Blue: Ustedes se las ingeniaron para poner todos esos nombres?

Silver: Uh huh, Zally mira a ese peliazul. *miraron a un pequeño de 1 año que hacía el esfuerzo por caminar hacia Lapis, Lazuli, Turquesa y Azul.*

Silver/Zally: Uhm, 'peliazul eh?' *se percataron de algo, el niño solo iba hacia Lazuli y Turquesa* *se miraron las caras y asintieron* Ethan.

Crystal: Ethan?

Afuera

Turquesa: Oh Ethan! Está aprendiendo a caminar!

Azul: Viva Ethan! Vamos, tú puedes!

Lapis/Lazuli: Iba Ethan! Iba Ethan!

Ethan: Lazuli, Tuquesa! Acias se-

Azul: Tía Crystal! *gritó a todo pulmón*

Ropero

Zally: Ay, mis tímpanos!

Silver: Blue, controla a ese niño!

Blue: Cállense que no me dejan escuchar.

Afuera

Todos los dex holders fueron hacia Azul

Crystal F: Qué paso Azul?

Azul: Ethan iba a decir lo que Tío Gold le decía a mi mamá cuando eran jóvenes.

Crystal F: No te preocupes, Azul. Le llamaré la atención a Ethan y a Gold. *esto último lo dijo con fuego en los ojos*

Blue F: Uh, cariño, por qué no nos ayudas con la decoración? En el ropero están las cosas.

Azul: Ya má.

Ropero

Gold: El pequeño nos va a descubrir! Qué hacemos? Decirle que no le diga a nadie que estamos aquí?

Zally: Yo creo que lo mejor es guardar la calma e ir a nuestro tiempo.

Blue: Muy tarde.

La puerta se abrió y pasó Azul, él cerró la puerta y prendió la luz. Menuda sorpresa se llevó.

Azul: Mamá?

Blue: Jejeje, hola!

Azul: No estabas afuera?

Blue: Azul, verdad?

Azul: Sí.

Blue: Yo no soy tu madre, osea sí pero no.

Silver: Yo le explico. Mira Azul, nosotros somos del pasado. Estamos aquí por qué sí.

Azul: Mi tío Gold me contó que él viajó por el tiempo a lo Celebi. Turquesa nunca le creyó pero, yo sí! Y es verdad! Tío Gold, estás aquí?

Gold: Sip, pero por favor, no me digas, al menos a mí *señalándose* tío. Me siento viejo. Dime Gold.

Azul: Claro, Gold. Tía Zally! Así te veías de niña! *va y la abraza*

Silver: Dime Azul, tienes un favorito de todos tus tíos?

Blue: Pónganse en línea, así él podrá escoger.

Zally: Es obvio que me escogerá a mí!

Silver: Tú? No lo cuidaste bien el 2018!

Gold: Tampoco te creas, rojito. Yo soy el mejor aquí!

Crystal: Yo soy la más pacífica, me escogerá a mí!

Y empezaron a discutir.

Azul: Tía Soul!

Soul: *se quedó en shock luego reaccionó, lo cargó y lo alzó* *y les sacó la lengua a los otros* Oh que lindo!

Azul: Eres mi tía favorita porque Kotone salió a tí! Linda y hermosa!

Soul: Awww (^0^)

Silver: Escúchame bien, Azulito, no te metas con mi futura niña!

Azul: *gulp* Sí tío se lo prometo! Además, es muy menor para mí.

Silver: Mantén tu palabra.

Blue: Silver! No te permito que le hables así a Azul!

Zally: Uy, los hijos, siempre son los hijos.

Crystal: Prométenos que no les diras nada a nadie, sí?

Azul: Prometido!

Blue: Te cuidas! Llévate las cosas que te ''pedí''.

Azul: Sí, mamá. Eras más linda de lo que creí! *salió*

Blue: Es un mini Green!

Afuera

Estaban reunidos todos los hombres adultos, Lem F y Xavier F (los obligaron las chicas F)

Red F: Muy bien, creo que es hora de decidir.

Emerald F: Listos?

Pearl F: Listos

Todos F: Pi ka chu! (Fu ma chu)

Se vieron, habían mas palmas para arriba que para abajo.

Giovanni F: (ya había regresadoy era réferi) Muy bien, Green, Emerald, Diamond, Silver, Black, Lem y Xavier se salvaron. Quedan 5.

Los 5 restantes: Pi ka chu!

Habían mas palmas abajo que arriba.

Giovanni F: Muy bien, Cheren, Gold *fiu* y Pearl se salvaron. Quedan 2.

Ruby/Red F: Yan ken po!

Todos cerraron los ojos. Excepto Ruby.

Orange: Pá, mamá te llama.

En el momento en que Red volteó, cambió rápidamente a Piedra. Abrieron los ojos.

Giovanni F: El perdedor es Red! Red es Papá Noel!

Red F: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ropero

Todos: WTF

Afuera

Gold F: Red, anda a cambiarte.

Red F: Ya voy. *sigh* *se fue al baño con el traje en manos*

White F: Yellow, este año te toca ser Mamá Noela.

Yellow F: No puede ser. Ya van 3 años consecutivos! Alguien más puede serlo?

Bianca F: Ni me mires, estoy embarazada.

Sapphire F: Igual yo, solo que menos.

White F: Un recién nacido.

Platinum F: Los mellizos son una carga.

Crystal F: *sigh* Ethan y Krys.

Yellow F: White, no puedes llamar a Mei?

White F: Está de viaje junto con Hugh y Nate.

Yellow F: Blue?

Blue F: *estaba leyendo un periódico, luego se levanto rápidamente y trajo a sus gemelos, a Amber y a Orange* Yellow, ten compasión.

Yellow F: Pero, necesitamos un descanso.

En eso se oye el ascencor, de allí salen Daisy, Bill y Tessa, su hija de 6 años.

Tessa: Tío Green! Tía Blue!

Green F: Hola Tessa, cómo estás?

Tessa: Bien!

Blue F: Tess! Cómo está mi sobrina favorita?

Ropero

Silver/Soul: Así que sobrina favorita, eh?

Blue: Jejeje, uh, miren, está interesante! Qué hubiera hecho Green si viera esto?

Afuera

Tessa: Super!

Daisy F: Hey, Tess el regalo para el tío Silver?

Todos se pararon en seco, hasta el mismo Giovanni. Era el cumpleaños de Silver y no le entregaron regalo.

Ropero

Silver: Se olvidarán de mi cumpleaños?!

Los demás: Juramos que lo recordaremos!

Afuera

Tessa: Tío Silver, aquí está su regalo! *era gigante, la pobre niña no podía cargarlo*

Silver F: Te ayudo. Oh gracias Tessa! Gracias Daisy, Bill. A ver, que será? *abrió el regalo, era un Weavile Shiny gigante de peluche*

Tessa: No había normal.

Silver F: No, está bien! Me gusta!

Blue F: Daisy, te gustaría ser Mamá Noela?

Daisy F: Claro, por qué no?

Blue F: Muy bien. Yellow! Dile a Red que nos de el traje! Bill, tú serás este año Papá Noel.

Ropero

Gold: Me estoy cansandooo

Silver: A qué hora nos vamos?

Soul: Hay que esperar. Podemos escuchar lo que piden para regalarselos dentro de algunos años!

Blue: Me gusta esa idea!

Afuera

Despúes de que Bill y Daisy se cambiaran llego la hora de pedirle a Papá Noel Bill los regalos.

Azul: En qué orden vamos a ir?

Daisy F: Por orden de nacimiento, del mayor al más pequeño. Pero, tienen que ir con un padre.

Azul: Tessa primero?

Daisy F: Así es.

Bill F: Dime, pequeña Tessa, te has portado bien?

Tessa: Sí.

Bill F: Qué quieres para navidad?

Tessa: Que mamá y papá sean felices! Y que yo también! *fue sola, ya que le habían dicho que sus padres habían ido a comprar el pavo [tan tarde, que mal, que mal! (yo también lo hize ∪ˍ∪)]*

Bill F: *Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro* Muy bien pequeña. *Tessa se fue*

Azul: Wiiiiiii! Turquesa vamos! *jaló a Turquesa y a Green*

Bill F: Bien, chicos, que quieren para navidad?

Azul: Yo quiero que mi padre no sea un amargado! *empujó a Green en frente de ''Santa''* Y tener el pokémon más fuerte de todos!

Bill: Jajaja! Tu padre será un amargado para toda la eternidad! *Green usó Mal de Ojo* Pero, Santa hará lo posible. Y el pokémon más fuerte, uhm, lo tendrás, no te preocupes. Y tú pequeña?

Turquesa: Uhm, ser mucho mejor que mi hermano! Y un peluche de Jigglypuff.

Bill: Hecho!

Orange: Vamos, pá!

Red F: Ya voy, ya voy!

Bill: Dime Orange, qué quieres para navidad?

Orange: Quiero todos los pokémon en peluche! Y ser el campeón de la liga! Y ser mejor que papá! Y viajar por todas las regiones! Y-

Amber: Tiempo! Me toca!

Bill F: Bueno, Orange, le toca a tu hermana.

Amber: Un sombrero de paja, y ser como mamá.

Bill F: Oh que bonito! Lo serás.

Lapis/Lazuli: Mi tuno! No! Mio! Mio! No tuyo!

Bill F: Platinum, Diamond, los mellizos!

Platinum cargó a Lazuli y Diamond a Lapis.

Bill F: Pequeños que quieren?

Lapis/Lazuli: Sabel muchas cosas como mama!

Bill F: Ya lo sa-

Lapis/Lazuli: Comed tanto como papa!

Bill F: Ya lo ha-

Lapis/Lazuli: Lito! Adio, Papá Noel! *se fueron con sus padres*

Bill F: Oh, que alivio.

Ethan: *venía cargado por Gold (2 pervertidos en 1)* Uste ya chabe!

Gold F: Tiene razón, tú sabes lo que queremos los dos!

Bill F: 'Ay, Arceus!' Opal! Tu turno!

Pearl vino como QuickSilver con Opal en brazos.

Opal: *le entregó un dibujo a Bill*

Bill F: %Léalo: Lo que quiero yo es ser tán rápida como papá% *mira a Opal y a Pearl F*

Opal/Pearl F: *nod nod* *se fueron*

Ruby F: Mi princesa quiere un montón de vestidos para participar en concursos, no es así, Aura?

Aura: Ti!

Bill F: Anotado.

Silver viene con su pequeña pelirroja en brazos.

Kotone: *agarra la nariz de Bill y comienza a moverla*

Bill F: Au au au au au

Silver F: Eso es lo que quería para navidad. *y se fue con Kotone, así sin más*

Ropero

Silver: Oh, que hermosa!

Soul: Solo porque le jaló la nariz?

Blue: Me gustaría verlo otra vez.

Zally: A mí también!

Afuera

Pearl viene otra vez como Quicksilver pero ahora con Opal y Topaz.

Pearl F: Quiere un Natu.

Bill F: Muy bien.

Crystal venía con Krys en brazos y Gold con Ethan.

Ethan: Como hemanita muy bebé, yo pido.

Bill F: *sigh* Bueno.

Ethan: Oto hemanito!

Todos voltearon a ver a Ethan, a las dos Crystal casi les da un paro cardíaco.

Ropero

Zally: Arceus! Yo creo que con 2 está bien, no?

Soul: Yo también creo lo mismo.

Crystal: Definitivamente Ethan es la viva imagen de Gold.

Afuera

White venía con el pequeño Gray en brazos (que kawaii! Tiene semanitas el bebé!)

Bill F: Uh, que pedirá el pequeño?

White F: No sé que pedirá pero, yo pido que no sea gritón como su padre.

Black F: TENGO UN HIJO! SE LLAMA GRAY! Y GANARÁ LA LIGA COMO YO!

White F: Ya ven lo que digo?

Ropero

Crystal: Ya hemos visto a los pequeños, regresamos?

Blue: Regresamos!

Cuidad Luminalia, Kalos Tiempo Actual (si pero no)

Zally: Oigan, creo que nos hemos olvidado de algo.

Silver: Sí, a ver. Blue

Blue: Aquí

Silver: Crystal

Crystal: Presente

Silver: Pervertido

Gold: Here

Silver: Soul

Soul: Yep

Silver: No falta nadie.

Zally: Tal vez Lem sepa al- LEM! DÓNDE ESTÁ LEM?!

Blue: Nos olvidamos a Lem! Enciendan la máquina!

Zally: Permiso! Yo voy! Adiós! *desapareció en la máquina*

Zally encontró a Lem durmiendo en el ropero. Él se durmió ni bien llegaron allí. (Ojo! se durmió, no se murió)

Mañana irán al 2024, qué verán en ese año?

* * *

Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado!

Juantigrerey: Gracias por ponerla en tus favoritos!

Pearl= Topaz: 14/02/22 Quién es la madre de los dos? Ni la misma autora lo sabe.

Sequel (noshe su nombre en el manga)= Faitsu: 21/09/24

Tea= Tessa 04/02/16

Wii! No she que pasho pero, quiero hacer un fic de los hijos! Pero, el problema es, no soy muy buena escribiendo batallas. Y en los viajes siempre debe de haber buenas batallas.

#IHaveNoLife

Atte.- Carol (Panda'sLovers)


	3. Chapter 3: Back to the present

Hey there! Yo? Aquí pos bien, gracias por preguntar. Y si no, pos, sean bienvenidos a este maravilloso lugar donde se reunen maravillosos escritores (sin premio novel pero, que lo tendrán algún día, algún día) que escriben maravillosas historias para que lo lean maravillosos lectores. Bienvenidos a Fanfiction! Ahora sí, estoy con el tercer capítulo, yay!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: De regreso al presente.**

A la mañana siguiente

Blue: SE CASAN? AY, QUE FELICIDAD!

Todos los presentes: Bájale el volumen!

Daisy: *por holomisor* Jejeje, sí. La boda será el próximo mes, Green está contigo? Dijo que-

Green: *entró tirando la puerta* BLUE!

Daisy: Ya llego?

Blue: Yup.

Daisy: Está enojado?

Blue: Yup.

Daisy: Pásamelo.

Blue: Ahora, Greeny!

Green: DAISY! NO ME DIJISTE QUE ESTABAS SALIENDO CON BILL!

Zally: Bájale el- Green-sama?!

Silver: Green?!

Green: Ahora no. Daisy, responde!

Daisy: No te lo dije, pues no estarías de acuerdo! Además, soy tu mayor!

Green: Está bien, solo por esta vez. Nos vemos!

Daisy: Adiós!

Blue: Espera! *Daisy ya había colgado* Ohh, yo quería ser la madrina.

Gold: Green-senpai, qué le trae por aquí?

Green: Daisy me dijo que Blue estaba aquí y-

Blue: Awww! Que dulce! Viniste desde Kanto hasta aquí, solo para verme! *abrazó a Green*

Green: La verdad es que

Silver/Zally: *le hacían señas de que diga que sí*

Green: Sí (?)

Blue: Muy bien, vayamos al 2024! *subió a Green a la máquina del tiempo*

Crystal: Pero Blue, ya no tendríamos espacio para nosotros!

Blue: No se preocupen ayer a Lem lo pusimos en la cochera, tal vez Green pueda entrar allí.

Zally: Nee-san, ya lo sentaste a tu costado, ese era mi sitio!

Blue: Pues, Gold carga a Crys y Silver a Soul. Así entramos todos!

Gold: Ya oíste chica super seria! *la cargó y se sentaron*

Crystal: *Roja como un tomate se dispuso a golpear a Gold*

Blue: Crys, sin golpes.

Silver cargó a Soul, éste casi se muere pues, Soul no pesa tanto pero, Silver tampoco. Se subieron todos y se fueron, Green preguntó que hoopas pasaba allí, nadie le respondió.

Gimnasio Luminalia, Kalos. 9 años en el futuro.

Blue F: *holomisor* Ya salieron? Está bien? Dónde está?

Lem F: Sí, sí, aquí, te la paso?

Blue F: Por favor!

Zally F: Blue? Hola!

Blue F: Y la niña?

Zally F: Aquí, mira Zaidee, ella es tu tía Blue!

Blue F: Que linda! No puedo esperar a que vengan ya! Turquesa, Azul y Kotone están ansiosos por ver a Zaidee!

Azul: Mamá lo ha dicho!

Blue F: Por dónde están?

Zally F: Llegando.

Ascensor averiado

Gold: Ahora en un ascencor, cómo es que la máquina entra en todos lados?!

Lem: Uhm, y la máquina?

Blue: No te preocupes por la máquina, siempre al final de todo aparece!

Zally: Zaidee es mi hija?

Silver: Te dije que no te casarías hasta los 24!

Green: *pone su mano en el hombro de Silver* *shook shook [o tal vez shake shake (shake shake shake, shake shake shake, shake ur booty, shake ur booty)]

Silver: Pero- *sigh*

Soul: Oigan, cuánto más vamos a viajar en el tiempo? Digo, nos estamos spoileando de varios acontecimientos futuros.

Crystal: Soul tiene razón, además, no sabemos lo que pasa en nuestro tiempo cuando nosotros estamos aquí. Y si hacemos algo y cambiaríamos todo?!

Zally: Sería nuestro fin?!

Blue: Cálmense, solo hay que ver DBZ y aprender!

Afuera

Lem F, Zally F y Zaidee entraron al gimnasio.

Todos: Sorpresa!

Silver F: Permiso! Quiero ver a la niña!

Kotone: Miso! Eio ve a mi pima!

Soul F: Es igual a su padre. *sigh*

Zally F: Desde cuándo tan apurado Silver?

Silver F: Desde hoy. Ella es Zaidee?

Lem F: Sí, linda, no?

Soul F: Hermosa! *cargó a Kotone para que pudiera verla*

Kotone: Es ubia!

Todos se sorprendieron pues, la niña no tenía mucho pelo y tenía un sombrerito que tapaba su cabeza pero, Kotone notó un mechón que sobresalía. Nadie sabe el porqué pero, Kotone sabe ver el color de pelo de una persona sin verla. O descubrir la de un bebé.

Zally F: No lo había notado, gracias Koto!

Kotone: No e nada!

Ascensor

Zally: Escucharon? Es rubia! Mi padre me matará!

Silver: Por qué?

Zally: Toda nuestra familia desde el inicio de los tiempos ha sido pelirroja o pelinaranja. Según la leyenda que me contaba papá, el niño o niña de la descendencia que no lo sea, cambiará todo. Pues, será experto en el tipo lucha, hada o agua.

Gold: Y qué onda con eso?

Zally: Nosotros nos especializamos em el tipo siniestro, fuego o fantasma, corre en nuestras venas.

Silver: Es por eso que le temes a las hadas?

Crystal: Pero, ella tiene una Gardevoir.

Zally: Me llevo bien con Garden, me salvó de morir de hambre.

Soul: Esa es la única hada que tienes?

Zally: *nod nod*

Afuera

Turquesa: Ya podemos verla?

Zally F: Sí, aquí está.

Azul: Tiene tus ojos, tía!

Yvonne F: Que ternura!

Zally F: Y Will?

Yvonne F: Con Xavier y Lem.

Zally F: Crees que será como X?

Yvonne F: Espero que no. Crees que será como Lem?

Zally F: Espero que no.

Ascensor

Lem: Eso llegó al corazón.

Zally: Eso será dentro de algunos años, me reclamas cuando se deba.

Silver: Bien dicho hermana. *hi five!*

Afuera

Con los niños mayores (Tessa no está)

Orange: Oigan y Amber?

Azul: No lo sé.

Turquesa: Se han dado cuenta de que los mellizos, Gray, Kotone, Krys, Opal, Topaz y los bebés creen que Amber es chico? (Ethan y Aura sí lo saben)

Orange: Ah? No, no lo había notado.

Azul: Es porque eres muy parecido a tío Red. Pero, nah, no hay que decirles, no sería divertido.

Turquesa: Si siguen así, verán que dentro de 2 años, serán los peores entrenadores de toda Kanto.

Azul: Ah sí? Digamos a la cuenta de tres nuestros futuros starters! 1... ... ... 2... ... ... 3!

Squirtle!

Turquesa: Charmamder!

Orange: Bulbasaur!

Azul: Te gano por tipo, hermana!

Turquesa: No importa, igual seré más fuerte que tú.

Orange: Amber tendrá Starter?

Turquesa: Eligirá a Pichu.

Azul: Es totalmemte obvio!

Ascensor

Blue: Ese es mi Azul!

Green: Chica ruidosa.

Crystal: La misma historia comenzará.

Zally: Son iguales a ellos.

Soul: Tal vez así sea con los demás niños.

Afuera

Clem F: Hermano, el ascensor de allí no funciona, no deberías arreglarlo?

Lem F: Tienes razón, ahora lo hago. Xavier me ayudas?

Xavier F: *nod nod* Llevaré a Will donde Y, y regreso. *se fue con Will hacia Yvonne* Y, toma a Will, voy a ayudar a Lem con el ascensor.

Yvonne F: *agarra a Will* Tengan cuidado!

Shauna F: X ha cambiado mucho. Trevor, anda ayúdalos también.

Trevor F: Pero, Shauna-

Intimidación de Shauna baja el ataque de Trevor.

Trevor F: Está bien. *se fue hacia ellos*

Zally F: Crees que será como Trevor?

Shauna F: Espero que no. *mira a un pequeño pelinaranjo, Shaun, que estaba sentado jugando con bloques*

Yvonne F: Al parecer ya tenemos un trío de dex holders!

Zally F: Jeje, sí.

Ascensor

Lem: Shauna del futuro (XD Trunks del futuro) tiene razón, X ha cambiado mucho, ya no es el mismo deprimido de hace años, según mi oído.

Zally: Sí. Lamentablemente no podemos ver nada.

Soul: Oigan, creo que escuche que iban a arreglar este ascensor.

Green: Tenemos que irnos antes de que nos descubran, pasarían muchas cosas que no queremos que pasen. *estaba ya sentado*

Blue: Suban ahora!

Todos subieron y ... ... ... ... ... ... ... no llegaron a su tiempo.

Zally: Pero qué Darkrais?! Nos hemos quedado aquí! Para siempre!

Lem: No puede ser! Qué hemos hecho?

Blue: Hubiera sido mejor que nos descubran a estar aquí en medio de la nada!

Soul: Y si le pedimos amablemente a Dialga?

Crystal: No creo que eso sea posible. Pero, tenemos a Hoop, nos puede traer de regreso!

Zally: No puede, estamos en el tiempo, no en un lugar. Usemos a Jirachi!

Crystal: Jirapeon, sal!

Silver: Papel y lapiz, ahora! *le entregaron papel y lapiz, él escribió y se lo puso en la cabeza del Jirachi*

Blue: Tápense los oídos! Jiggly! Canta para nosotros!

Jiggly cantó y despertó a Jirachi, éste leyó la nota que decía %Llévanos a nuestro tiempo y haz que nada de esto hubiera pasado, ningún viaje en el tiempo. Si te quieres quedar con Crystal, hazlo. Si no, llévate también la máquina.%

Cuarto de Zally, Kalos. Tiempo actual.

Zally: Estámos aquí! Wiii! Espera, no recuerdo nada.

Blue: Yo igual. Solo recuerdo que nos quedamos en medio de la nada, de lo que pasó antes, nada.

Crystal: Desde cuándo tengo un Jirachi?

Lem: Ni la menor idea.

Gold: Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, a dormir!

Green: Tengo que regresar a Kanto, Blue, vienes?

Blue: No recuerdo de que estabas con nosotros! Pero, ya que. Vamos *se subió en Charizard junto con Green y se fueron* Adiós!

Zally: Ustedes se van?

Gold: Nah, me quedo, unos cuantos días más.

Crystal: Qué le hiciste a tu casa?

Gold: Yo? Nada. En serio crees de que porque me quiero quedar aquí, signifique que no tengo casa?

Crystal: Sí, lo hago.

Zally: Bueno, ellos se quedan. Silver? Lem?

Lem: Yo tengo que irme. Adiós Z! Adiós Gold, Crystal, Silver! *salió por la puerta, duh (al menos sale por la puerta, los OldRival se fueron en un Charizard, en un Charizard! Pagaran por eso, supongo)*

Silver: Yo sí me quedo.

Zally: Muy bien, que quieren hacer?

Gold: Hay que ju-

De repente una cosa apareció de la nada. De allí salieron dos jóvenes castaños de unos 17 años, un adolescente peliazul de 13 años, una azabache y una pelirroja de 12 años, y una niña rubia de 10.

Silver: (Él es el único que recuerda) 'Turquesa, Azul, Ethan, Krys, Kotone y supongo que ella es Zaidee, tendré que explicarles quienes son ellos? O tal vez recuerdan?' Kotone! Qué haces aquí?!

Kotone: Padre? Padre! Nosotros encontramos esta cosa nos subimos y aquí estamos.

Zally: Los conoces?

Silver: 'No recuerda, qué le digo, qué le digo?'

Sin saberlo, Turquesa, Azul, Ethan, Krys, Kotone y Zaidee, han usado la máquina del tiempo y han llegado al pasado. Silver está en duda, no sabe si decirles o no pues, tal vez esto ocasionaría algo que ellos no quieren que pase. Podrá Silver explicarles o inventará algo? Descubránlo en el siguiente capítulo de Dragon Ball Z Kai.

No te rindas llega hasta el final-

Carol (osea yo): Muy buena uh, lo que sea que sea eso pero, estamos en otro anime. Gracias.

Our whole universe was in a hot dense state,

Then nearly fourteen billion years ago expansion started, wait-

Carol: Exacto! Esperen! Esto no es The Big Bang Theory, por amor de Arceus. Alguien diga algo útil!

Thor: Martillo!

Carol: WTF! Thor? Qué onda con el martillo?

Thor: Dijiste que diga algo útil, el martillo es útil.

Carol: *facepalm* Saben qué? No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de Un vistazo al futuro!

Zally: Quiénes hoopas han dicho todo eso?!

* * *

Ay, me meio, me meio! Qué les pareció? Desde ahora Thor, nuestro buen Dios del trueno, nos ayudará con el fic.

Thor: Oli!

Pos, sí esta achorado.

Chocolate Lover 206: Gracias, Gracias, Gracias! Sé que algún día habrá una Z o un Z, algún día. Es que eres importante para las maravillosas personas que leen Amarillo Trueno! (Está buena, se la recomiendo) No puedo esperar a Esmeralda Delta! (Estará buena, se la recomiendo) Es que Azul ES adorable, no sé si después también pero, bueno. De nada, de nada, de nada! Thor, los Vengadores, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks del futuro, Ten, Chaos, Gohan, Goten, Yamcha, Trunks (Krillin murió otra vez XD) y yo te mandamos saludos!

Bueno, Thor, despídete

Thor: Adiós! Dejen reviews!

Loki: No será necesario.

Atte.- Carol (Panda'sLovers), Thor y Loki.


	4. Chapter 4: A few days with them

Hey you! Holi! Aquí estoy yo con Thor y Loki como toda una forever alone. Como soy tan buena (después de unos días), les traigo el capítulo 4! ≧﹏≦Espero que les guste!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A few days with them**

Zally: Hey, responde.

Ethan F (ahora sí la necesitan): Linda joven Zally, te ves muy hermosa de joven! Lamentablemente, no puedo coquetear con usted.

Zally: Gracias? Bueno, QUIÉN DARKRAIS ERES TÚ?!

Krys F: *le da un golpe en la cabeza a Ethan* Cállate! Lamento el actuar de mi hermano. Nosotros somos-

Azul F: Permíteme el honor. Ejem! Soy Azul!

Kotone F: Yo Kotone!

Zaidee F: Y yo Zaidee!

Azul/Kotone/Zaidee F: Nosotros 3 somos los primos Cupido!

Silver: Bueno, me ahorraron la explicación.

Soul: Explicarnos qué? *todos voltearon hacia ella pues, nadie sabía de su prescencia*

Kotone F: Mamá!

Ethan/Krys/Azul/Turquesa/Zaidee F: Tía Soul!

Soul: Mamá? Tía? Ay me desmayo! *fainted*

Crystal: Soul? Se desmayó de verdad!

Zally: De veras de veritas?

Crystal: Sí!

Kotone F: Má no te mueras! Si te mueres, no existiré!

Gold: No entiendo nada. *indiferentemente*

Ethan F: Igual yo. *indiferentemente*

Krys F/Crystal: Idiotas!

Zally: Puedes explicarme qué sucede aquí?

Silver: Ellos vienen del futuro. Y son nuestros hijos, separados eh!

Zally: Y lo dices así sin más?! Eso explica eso. *señala a la familia MangaQuest* De tal palo tal astilla.

Azul F: Bueno pues, un gusto, nos tenemos que ir. *alzo la mano en forma de despedida (hey, es muy parecido a Azul en los juegos!) y se dirigió hacia la máquina*

Turquesa F: *lo paró con su mano* You shall not pass. (Wiii!) Acaso no te das cuenta? Estás tomando esto como un juego? La máquina se averió justo cuando llegamos, te lo dijimos y nada!

Azul F: Por supuesto que lo hago! Siempre hay que hacer las cosas divertidas!

Turquesa F: Chico ruidoso, escúchame bien! No podemos volver con papá!

Azul F: Papá, papá, papá, para tí, todo es papá! Ese un amargado.

Turquesa F: No lo es! Al menos, para mí no. Mamá se preocupará por nosotros!

Azul F: Lo sé. Por eso trataba de subir a la máquina!

Turquesa F: Si tocas esa máquina, podrías morir! Está muy averiada.

Azul F: Wow! Turquesa Oak se preocupa por alguien que no es ella, papá o mamá!

Turquesa F: Haz lo que quieras! Es lo normal en tí. *se dirigió hacia Zally* Y tío Lem?

Zally: Se fue a su casa.

Gold: Creo que el aire está mal. Vamos todos relájense!

Crystal: Esto no es una broma, Gold! Ellos no pueden ir a su tiempo si alguien no arregla esa máquina!

Silver: Que rápido entiendes.

Kotone F: Por mí está bien! Puedo pasar tiempo con madre y padre jóvenes!

Zaidee F: Pero, que pasará en nuestro tiempo? Los tíos se preocuparan por nosotros!

Ethan F: Yo no le veo nada malo al plan de Kotone, quedarse unos días aquí sería mejor!

Turquesa F: Nos quedaremos. Mañana en la mañana tía Zally llamará a tío Lem para arreglar la máquina.

Zally: Haré lo que pueda.

Crystal: Y en dónde van a dormir todos? Me sorprende que todos nosotros podemos entrar en este cuarto.

Todos se acomodaron, Lyssandre tiene un montón de sleeping bags, a él siempre se le perdía una cuando iba a la guarida Flare, en este orden, Zally, Silver, Soul, Crystal, Gold, Ethan (Cuidado con los pervertidos), Krys, Kotone, Zaidee, Turquesa y Azul. (Cuidado con los gemelos)

Azul F: /Supongo que echarás de menos a Orange, no es así? 7u7/

Turquesa F: /No, no es así./

Azul F: /Oh vamos, admitelo! Te gusta Orange!/

Turquesa F: /Hasta mañana!/ *se dió media vuelta y se ''durmió''*

Azul F: 'Típica chica enamorada, yo sé ver el amor en todos lados. No entiendo porque lo niega'

Zaidee F: 'Es la quinta vez que Azul molesta a Turquesa con Orange, será cierto?'

Kotone F: 'Bah, tonterías. No tenemos porque pensar en el amor a estas alturas. Idiotas. (su lado Silver salió) Pero, sería interesante ayudar a Turquesa y Orange, he leído en muchos libros de mi mamá muchas estrategias! (Volvió su lado Soul) Si tan solo Topaz se figara en mí. Qué hoopas? No, no, para nada.'

Ethan F: *hablaba dormido pero, bien bajito* /Oh, Aura, Aura, Aura, te amo, tú tambien? Oh, Aura, Aura, Aura, eres la chica más sexy que ví en mi vida/

Krys F: 'Él sigue pensando en cochinadas. Hasta Cristalline (Le puse a Krys la y de Cristalline, queda mejor?) es más madura que él'

Gold: /Oh Crys, te casarías conmigo? Claro que lo harás! Y si no, también!/

Crystal: 'Le pego, no le pego, le pego, no le pego, le pego, no le pego...'

Soul: 'Mamá? Tía? Kotone? Yo? Silver? Familia?'

Silver: *soñando* ¥Sneasel! Sneasels por doquier! Weavile! Weaviles por doquier!¥

Zally: *durmiendo* (qué? Es un problema no soñar? Yo no lo sé.)

Crystal: 'Le pego, no le pego, le pego, no le pego' Le pego! *y le pegó a Gold*

Gold: Auch!

Ethan F: No me mate, sr. Ruby!

Kotone F: Pienso en Topaz?

Soul: Libro!

Krys F: Mamá?

Zaidee F: H™st™a, tío! (Pos, sí se puso española!)

Turquesa F: *bosteza*

Azul F: Idea!

Silver: Weavile!

Zally: *durmiendo*

Lyssandre: *entra al cuarto* Mana mana!

Todos (menos Lyssandre): WTF

Lyssandre: Qué? Todos lo hacían, yo solo quería ser popular. *se fue*

Todos se volvieron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente

Lem: Osea, ella es mi hija? *rojito*

Zally: Supongo.

Lem: Supones?

Zally: Uh, si?

Zaidee F: 'Nunca pensé tener casi la misma edad de mis padres' Sí, lo soy. Ahora, uh, padre?

Lem: Tengo 11/12 Arceus! (Si está con Zally, debería tener su misma edad, no? Pues, a mí me parece que mejor 12, no? Un año no afecta, no?)

Zaidee F: Entonces?

Lem: Dime Lem.

Zaidee F: Bueno, Lem, puedes arreglar la máquina?

Lem: Me costaría unos días.

Todos los futuristas (Je, futuristas, je XD): DÍAS?!

Lem: Pero haré lo que pueda.

Krys F: Días, oh no! Qué pasará en nuestro tiempo? Ustedes saben, explíquenos que va a suceder!

Soul: Nosotros?

Ethan F: Sí, ustedes, ni modo que la veci-

Krys F: Cambiamos la línea, no puede ser!

Silver: Cuando viajamos, llegamos a nuestro tiempo, despues del tiempo que hemos estado en el futuro.

Turquesa F: Osea si nos quedamos aquí supongamos que, 3 días, llegamos 3 días después del día en que llegamos?

Silver: Así es.

Zally: WTF! Qué dijiste?

Silver: Lo entenderás algún día.

Kotone F: Entonces, todo bien?

Soul: Al parecer sí. Qué quieren hacer?

Azul F: Qué les parece convivir con nuestros padres, eh?

Turquesa F: Claro, crees que decirles ''somos tus hijos, oli'' va a hacer que entiendan esto?

Ciudad Verde, Kanto

Blue: Ay que lindos! Sabía que tendría gemelos!

Green: Chica ruidosa.

Blue: Díganme, ya tengo nuera y yerno?

Turquesa F: *se puo totalmente roja* N no no.

Azul F: Tienes yerno asegurado. Y nuera, la traigo loca pero, no es mi tipo.

Turquesa F: *menos rojita* Eso no es cierto! Además, tú no le gustas a Fall (Fatherly), ella te trae loco a tí.

Azul F: Sí, claro, claro. (Sarcasmo)

Blue F: Bueno, supongo que hay nuevos cupidos, no?

Azul F: Sí! Somos Kotone, Zaidee y yo! *abraza a las dos*

Zaidee F: Az (No, no se pronuncia A Zeta osea AZ, se pronuncia Az), me, asfi, xias. *la abraza peor*

Blue F: Qué bonito! Cuántos shippings?

Kotone F: 2, 1 en progreso!

Blue: Interesante, cuántas parejas?

Zaidee F: 154 *cough*

Blue: Recién empezando?

Azul F: Yup.

Blue: Felicidades! Silvy, Zal, aprendan de ellos!

Turquesa F: Ya regreso.

Azul F: Hey! A dónde vas?

Turquesa F: A entrenar, no es obvio? *se fue en Char, su Charizard*

Azul F: Yo- se fue. Bueno, quién más va a entrenar?

Kotone F: No hay necesidad!

Zaidee F: Uhm, qué hacemos ahora?

Ethan F: Quédarnos aquí, mi hermosa Zaidee.

Zally: *aura maligna al 100%* Suéltenme! *la agarraron* Tengo que pegarle! *con la pokéball de Treant (Trevenant) en su mano*

Soul: Ya son Dex-holders?

Krys F: Sip, aquí está mi pokédex! *les enseña su pokédex* Tengo la habilidad de-

Crystal: Capturadora! Tienes casi todos los pokémon! Solo te faltan los legendarios!

Ethan F: Yo y Cristalline somos criadores!

Gold: *llora a lo Brocas* Que orgullo!

Azul F: Yo soy el evolucionador, como mamá. Y Turquesa es la entrenadora!

Blue: Se nota! Turquesa es igual a tí, Green.

Green: *humpf*

Kotone F: Tengo la habilidad de Intercambiadora!

Silver: Escuchaste eso Soul? Es intercambiadora! (se puso muy feliz! Se puso muy OOC)

Soul: Sí, lo escuché.

Zaidee F: Y yo de Crítica!

Zally: Cuántos gimnasios, ya? Yo ya gané los 8!

Zaidee F: *enseña su billetera (ella los tiene allí)* 4! Me enfrentaré a papá después y le ganaré!

Lem: Ya lo veremos! Osea, no pero si.

Crystal: Y los demás?

Zaidee F: No me acuerdo. *rascándose la cabeza* Y ustedes?

Los futuristas (menos Turquesa, duh): Tampoco. Jeje, lo sentimos.

Crystal: No se preocupen! Bueno, quién quiere comer?

Todos (menos los Entrenadores, duh. Bueno, Turques no está.): Yo!

Blue: Muy bien, a quién le toca pagar hoy?

*gira la ''Ruleta del pago'' y sale...* Diamond! Diamond? Él no está.

Zally: *ríe maliciosamente* Miren, según las reglas, si el nombre del que salió no está, el que está a su lado izquierdo (de frente) será. Y si no está, seguirá según las manecillas del reloj. *vuelve a reír*

Soul: Eso quiere decir que, le toca a Green?

Green: Maldita ruleta del pago!

Blue: Jojojo, son 456 pokedólares.

Silver: Ya pediste?

Blue: Yup.

Azul F: Creo que lo han hecho así, a propósito, me gusta!

Kotone F: Llamo a Turques? (Le dicen Tur, Turques o su nombre)

Azul F: Nah, que se quede sin comer.

Blue: AZUL! (se llevan 2 años nada más y ya le grita)

Azul F: Lo siento, mamá. Sí, llámala.

Kotone F: *por el holomisor* Hey, Tur, ya está la comida!

Turquesa F: Voy para allá. *cortó*

Azul F: Odio su carácter.

Blue: No te preocupes, verás que dentro de algunos años, cambiará. Presentimiento maternal.

Silver: Pero, ni siquiera eres madre. Osea, sí pero no. Bueno, me entiendes.

Blue: Quién dice?

Silver/Zally: GREEN! *Se dirigieron hacia Green pero, éste se fue a pagar al tipo del delivery*

Azul F: Estás embarazada de nosotros ya?

Blue: Uh. no todavía.

Azul F: Ah. Tessa ya está aquí?

Blue: Quién es-

Silver/Zally: De Daisy y Bill? No.

Blue: Cómo lo saben?

Silver/Zally: Nosotros tenemos todos los nombres indicados para los futuros niños! *ellos le muestran una losta de un montón de nombres*

Azul F: Todavía no está embarazada?

Zally: Uhm, cuándo nace Tessa? (ya entendieron que los futuristas vienen del futuro pero, todavía no que ellos mismos han ido al futuro)

Azul F: 2 de febrero del 2016.

Silver: Ellos se casan en abril de este año. (Ellos están en Marzo)

Azul F: Entonces, todavía no. Bueno, a comer!

Blue: Lávense las manos!

Turquesa F: *abre la puerta (siempre las puertas están abiertas)* Ya llegué.

Soul: Turquesa, que pasó con tu ropa?

Turquesa F: Me resbalé en el lodo.

Blue: Uhm, tal vez uno de mis vestidos te quede. Ahora regreso!

Kotone F: Hey, por qué en las reuniones no nos ponemos nuestra ropa normal?

Zaidee F: Tienes razón, prefiero mi conjunto que este vestido.

Zally: Ruby te lo hizo?

Ethan F: El sr. Ruby, alias mi suegrito, nos hizo todos los conjuntos para todos, arreglando los suyos. Aquí hay una foto. *les muestra la foto*

Blue: Ya tra- Qué ven?

Turquesa F: Gracias. Una foto. *Toma el vestido. (no es ninguno importante)*

En la foto estaban todos los dex holders junior. En el centro, estaban los de Kanto, Azul, vestido como su padre (FR-LG) pero, con un Blastoise en la camisa. Turquesa, con el vestido de su madre (G-S-C) pero, con los guantes más largos, hasta el codo y con un chal blanco. Orange, igual que Red (FR-LG), solo que con gorra y chaqueta con tonos naranja y rojos a la vez. Y Amber, muy parecida a Yellow (FR-LG) con un sombrero de paja y el polerón con flores estampadas (después de que supieran que era chica).

Al lado izquierdo de los de Kanto estaban los de Johto, Ethan, como su papá (Emerald) pero, sin el gorro, decía que se le veía mal. Krys, como Crystal (Emerald) con short-falda globo y cabello suelto. Cristalline también como su mamá (HG-SS) solo que el overol ahora termina en falda, y las coletas a los costados con sus aretes en forma de estrellas. Y Kotone, con el conjunto de Silver en femenino (Pokéspe en el anime, Extra Chapter) y el cabello recogido en un coleta.

Al lado derecho estaban los de Hoenn, Aura, como Sapphire (OR-AS) sin la pantaloneta corta y el pelo trenzado a los costados. Bruno como Ruby, (Emerald) pero con el pantalón más corto. Esmeralda tenía un polo manga larga y falda (Ella sí tiene extremodades normales).

Abajo de los de Kanto estaban los de Sinnoh, Lapis estaba como Diamond (D-P) sin la chalina, Lazuli vestía como Platinum (D-P) pero, no manga cero, si no manga corta. Opal tenía un short y una blusa rayada como Pearl, su cabello suelto. Topaz (no es pokédex holder pero es hijo y hermano de unos) como su padre (D-P) sin chalina también.

Abajo de los de Johto, sentados estaban los de Unova, Gray vestía como Black, él si estaba igualito, su cabello tenía unas pocas ondulaciones como su madre. Cinza tenía el mismo conjunto de su mamá (Bianca B2-W2) solo que la casaca y zapatos de color azul. Rate, como Nate tenía su conjunto, pero con el pantalón menos holgado y su cabello super despeinado. Faitsu tenía la ropa de Mei, y su cabello azul oscuro (osea como Hugh) amarrado en dos coletas a los costados (sin la cosa esa que tiene Mei a sus costados, Faitsu tiene el cabello más corto) y una chaqueta ploma con capucha.

Abajo de los de Hoenn, los de Kalos estaban, Shaun usaba la ropa de Trevor, igualito, su cabello no parecía hongo. Will vestido como su padre sin el sombrero (o gorro o lo que sea) y con lentes. Zaidee tenía el conjunto de su madre [ahora a decirlo, el conjunto de Zally consta de un short naranjo, polo manga corta color rojo, un mega-gancho (soy muy original, no?) y su cabello en una cola al costado. (su cabello es ondulado y de tonos rojizis naranjos como Lyssandre) ahora que ya lo saben, volvamos con Zaidee] solo que con pantalaneta corta debajo del short, y casaca azul con amarillo.

Silver: Wow! Sí que Ruby hace ropa muy bonita. *todos se lo quedaron mirando con laboca abierta* Qué?

* * *

Qué tal? Lamento la espera. Perdón. Qué dicen sobre hacer un fic con los dex holders junior? (Ya se los he dicho pero, no me decido)

Xtrainceiver= Rate: 15/09/24

Fatherly= Fall

Eusine= Eugine

DarkSoldier41: Gracias por seguir esta historia!

Thor: Oliwis! Loki tuvo la idea de los conjuntos, díganle gracias a él.

Loki: *firmando autógrafos con lentes badass* Sí, esto es vida.

Atte.- Carol (Panda'sLovers), Thor y Loki.


	5. Chapter 5: The time machine works!

No puedo creerlo! 5to capítulo ya? Y ustedes creen que todo acaba aquí y haré un extra chapter? Solo lean y lo descubrirán.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The time machine works!**

Silver: Qué?

Zally: Na na da.

Soul: Qué le pasó a mi Silver?! *lo cogió (no lo malpiensen) de la chqueta o de lo que sea que sea eso y lo sacudió (cochinos malpensados. Si yo soy así? Pfffft en serio? Cómo creen? Soy más angelical que Arceus, por Arceus!)* Qué le hiciste a Silver?! *le dió unas buenas cachetadas* RÉSPONDE!

Silver: En primera, nada. En segunda, nada. En tercera, soy yo. En cuarta, AUCH!

Blue: Ya le dió su Silversía, Zal, trae las pastillas!

Zally: A la orden capitán! *hizo un gesto de esos que hacen los sargentos y se fue a buscar las pastillas*

Los futuristas: Silversía?

Crystal: Es algo que le da una vez al mes, donde se comporta raro y muy feliz y muchas cosas más.

Gold: Después se vuelve el mismo insensible de siempre.

Kotone F: Papá no es insensible es solo un poquito

Kotone F/Soul: Insensible.

Gold: Ya ven lo que les digo?

Zally: Aquí están las pastillas!

Blue: Green saca a Charizard y no dejes escapar a Silver.

Green: *saca a Charizard (Charizard escucha todo asi que hizo lo que dijo Blue)*

Blue: Blasty! Hora de las pastillas!

Silver: No! Las pastillas no! Todo menos eso!

Soul: Kotone, nos puedes ayudar?

Kotone F: Sí, claro!

Soul: Coge las pastillas de la mano de Zally y me las traes.

Zally: Pero, yo ya las tengo! *justo en ese momento se cae de cara* Auch!

Kotone F: Era por eso? Bueno, ya que. *le entrega las pastillas a Soul*

Lyssandre: Hey, chicos qué ha-

Lyssandre miró la escena. Su hija todavía en el piso, los futuristas mirando con curiosidad a los presentistas (Je, presentistas, je), Soul dándole las pastillas a Blue, quien se las entrega a Green, quien se las da a Blasty, quien se las tira a Feraligtr (Y éste tío cuándo apareció?!), quién se las pasa amablemente a Hermionie (Qué demo- Cuándo salieron?!), quien se las teletransporta hasta Charizard, (Zona restringida, Charizard trabajando) quien noquea a Silver mientras se las pone en la boca.

Lyssandre: Okey, los dejo. *se quedó traumado*

Soul: Listo?

Blue: Listo!

Charizard: Char, char! *va hacia los demás con Silver noqueado en brazos*

Krys F: Cómo es que se comió las pastillas si está noqueado?

Zally: Eso dícelo a los guerreros Z. *ya levantada*

Ethan F: Parientes tuyos?

Zally: Nope.

En eso Lem entra por la puerta (duh), y se queda parado un rato en la puerta, luego se tira al piso y grita feliz.

Lem: ARREGLÉ LA MÁQUINA DEL TIEMPOOOOOOO!

Zally: No te pongas así, si?

Lem: Claro.

Turquesa F: Eso quiere decir que ya podemos volver a nuestro tiempo?

Lem: Sí.

Blue: Tán rápido? Quédense un ratito más, porfiiiiis.

Turquesa F: Madre, no pode-

Azul F: Claro! Qué podemos hacer? Hay que ir a ver una película! Qué quieren ver?

Zally: El señor de los pokénillos!

Blue: Los pokéjuegos del hambre!

Azul F: Uhm, qué les parece Starmie Wars?

Todos (excepto algunos que se quedaran allí): Sí, claro! *y salieron del cuarto*

Turquesa F: Pero- Aish, ya que. *se percata de que Silver se había sentado en la cama de Zally a ver Taurina Omega y que Green estaba leyendo* No vienen?

Green/Silver: *aún concentrados en lo que hacían* *shook shook*

Turquesa F: Bueno, saldré a entrenar.

Green/Silver: *concentrados en lo que hacían* *nod nod*

Turquesa F: *una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro [ella no sonríe, no desde ese día (más tarde se los contaré)]* *salió y se fue en Char*

Red: *llegó jadeando* Alguien ha visto a una chica de unos 17 años?! Tenía un Charizard, nadie?!

Green/Silver: *nod nod*

Red: Me lo van a decir?!

Green/Silver: *shook shook*

Red: Bueno, que hacen?

Green: *señala su libro*

Silver: *señala el televisor*

Red: Ah, bueno, Yellow está llegando para acá, hasta mañana!

Green/Silver: *nod nod*

Ciudad Azulona, Kanto

Zally: Se puede saber por qué estamos aquí?

Blue: Para ver Starmie Wars, duh.

Azul F: Pero, no está en el cine.

Blue: Lo sé, solo paguen las entradas y síguanme.

Todos siguieron a Blue hasta llegar al lugar donde proyectaban una película, Blue noqueó al tipo que estaba allí y habló por el micrófono.

Blue: *con voz de señorita de centro comercial* Queridos expectadores, por problemas técnicos, se ha tenido que parar la película ''Crobman: The Poison Knight'' (Me interesa un pepino si esto ya no estaba en el 2015 en carteleras, cosa que no se.) Lamentamos éste problema, agradecemos su comprensión. Gracias. *y la gente se fue* *ya sin el micrófono* Muy bien, busquen asientos y disfruten las películas.

Villa Raíz, Hoenn. 19 años en el futuro. (no hay necesidad de poner F, no están presente y futuro en un mismo tiempo)

Bruno: Aura, tu pretendiente, su hermana, su prima, los gemelos y Zaidee han desaparecido!

Aura: Ah sí? Bromea con mamá, si? No aguanto tu olor por aquí.

Bruno: Espantarás a los pokémon salvajes, si sigues vestida así.

Aura: Es tu cumpleaños, no puedes hacer algo mejor? Anda, llama a Esmeralda y dile que venga a jugar.

Bruno: Tengo 11, Aura, no necesito que me digas que hacer. Ade-

Ruby: Linda! Bárbaro!

Aura: Nos llaman. *se dirigió hacia su padre con Bruno por atrás*

Bruno: Qué sucede, pá?

Ruby: Primero, ve a ponerte ropa decente. Segundo, los hijos de los senpais han desaparecido!

Aura: En serio le crees esas cosas a Bruno? Oh vamos pá. Solo está jugando!

Bruno: No! A mamá la han llamado, diciéndole que hace 2 días no aparecen!

Ruby: Tu hermano tiene razón. Ethan, Krys, Turquesa, Azul, Kotone y Zaidee no han llegado a sus casas antes de ayer.

Aura: Es verdad?! Mamá! *Sapphire apareció*

Sapphire: Aura, qué pasa?

Aura: Tenemos que buscar a mis senpais y a los demás! Nos vamos a Johto, ahora!

Sapphire: Me gusta la idea! Vámonos!

Bruno: En qué?

Sapphire: En Pilo y luego en Walo!

Ruby: Prométanme una cosa antes, ustedes dos.

Sapphire/Bruno: Qué?

Ruby: Pónganse ropa decente, sí?

Ciudad Luminalia, Kalos. Unas horas después de lo de antes.

Zona Maternal

Zally: *entre lágrimas* No puedo creerlo, y si se han quedado en la nada como nosotros?

Blue: *ya más calmada (madres son madres, ellas lloran si sus hijos se van. Mi mamá lo ha hecho, mi tía también, todas, cuando digo todas son casi todas)* No tienen a Jirachi para pedir un deseo.

Crystal: *ella si ya se ha calmado* Jirachi puede desear que vengan?

Soul: No lo sé. *volvió a llorar* Kotone! Vuelve hija, todavía tengo tu libro favorito!

Zally: Zaidee, me acuerdo cuando te presenté al abuelo. Todo el escándalo que hicieron los dos.

Blue: Mis pequeños (no tan pequeños, Blue, no tan pequeños), no podían estar tranquilos ni un momento. Siempre estaban peleando.

Crystal: Ethan, la imagen de Gold, Krys, mi imagen.

Soul/Zally: Quiero a mi niña!

Blue/Crystal: Quiero a mis niños!

Sapphire: Uh, cálmense, cálmense...

Yellow: *a punto de llorar también* Si ustedes lloran, yo también lloro!

Zona Paternal

Silver: Siguen llorando?

Lem: Sí.

Gold: No creen que después de tanto llorar, no deberían estar secas, sin agua?

Green: Tarado. Eso no pasará.

Ruby: Hey, les vendría bien unos vestidos?

Red: Sí, tal vez. Quieren jugar póker?

Los papás: Sí, claro. Por qué no?

Zona Hijal (Je, hijal, je)

Cristalline: Cómo estarán mis hermanos? Estoy muy preocupada por ellos. *acariciando a su Togepi, Topeon*

Amber: *abrazando a Cristalline* Están bien, sé que están bien.

Orange: Alguien quiere batallar?

Bruno: Yo! Una buena batalla no está de más.

Aura: Tú siempre quieres batallar así que, calladito te ves más uh, dile a papá que te haga un terno, así sí te verás más bonito.

Tessa (la trajeron los OldRival): No creo que con solo un terno se vea más bonito, Aura.

Aura: Tienes razón, le faltaría unas cuantas cosas más.

Amber: Yo creo que eso no era lo que quería decir Tessa.

Ciudad Verde, Kanto. Tiempo actual (Ya les expliqué que es el tiempo actual, no?)

Yellow: Así que eso fue?

Red: Todo y con detalles.

Yellow: No puedo creer que te hayan ganado, Red-san.

Silver: (ya terminó de ver Taurina Omega) Pero, esa chica es hija de Green.

Yellow/Red: HIJA DE GREEN?!

Silver: Sí.

Red: Pero, ella tiene 17!

Yellow: Nos está bromeando?

Green: No.

Red: Es eso verdad?

Green: Sí. Esperen a que llegue Blue, ella les contará todos los hechos.

Blue: Ya llegamos! (Que conveniente)

Azul F: Son los tíos Red y Yellow!

Yellow: Tíos?!

Red: No sabía que tenías un hermano menor igualito a tí, Green.

Blue: Hermano? Por supuesto que no! Él y Turquesa son mis lindos y hermosos gemelos!

Red: Son tus gemelos? No eras hija única?

Yellow: Red-san, lo que quiere decir Blue-san es que, son sus hijos y son gemelos. Pero cómo?

Blue: Vienen del futuro mi querida Yellow. Podría hablar contigo un momento? Vallan conociéndose!

Yellow: Sí, claro. *se dirigieron al cuarto que antes era de Daisy, ahora es de Blue*

Blue: Has visto que hay un montón de desconocidos, no?

Yellow: Sí. Y me ha dicho que vienen del futuro?

Blue: Exacto. Los gemelos son mis futuros hijos, Ethan; el peliazul y Krys; la azabache son de Gold y Crystal, Kotone; la pelirroja es de Soul y Silver, y Zaidee; la rubia, de Lem y Zally.

Yellow: Gracias por aclararme las coas, Blue-san.

Blue: Te tengo que decir otra cosa más.

Yellow: Claro.

Blue: Serás madre. Un niño y una niña.

Yellow: *se puso completamente totalmente tomatito* Ssssí?

Blue: Yup! Y adivina, quién es el padre?

Yellow: *se puso peor* Ququién?

Blue: Jojojo, Red!

Yellow: *Ay! La pobresita se va a desmayar!* Rered-ssan?

Blue: Yup! Ahora, prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, sí?

Yellow: Pro prome tido! *fainted*

Blue: Upss. Bueno, les diré que se durmió. *salió de su cuarto* Hey! Ya se conocieron?

Turquesa F: (ya shegó) Mamá, ya saben que hemos viajado en el tiempo, nos tenemos que ir.

Azul F: Y rápido! No sabes como eres cuando no estamos.

Blue: Yo? Pffft, sé controlarme! Pero, vayan ahora. Ah! Y vuelvan mañana, sí? Y si quieren traiganme!

Zally: Los extrañaremos!

Kotone F: Adiós gente! Esperen, la máquina está en Kalos, nos demoraremos un montón hasta llegar allá.

Zally: Tenemos a Hoop! Hoop, llévanos a casa de Lem!

Hoop: *abre un portal y se extraña porque ve más gente de lo normal* Hoop confundido. Quiénes son?

Zally: No hay tiempo para explicar, después te digo.

Todos entraron al portal y llegaron a casa de Lem, entraron a su casa saludaron a Clem y subieron las escaleras.

Zaidee F: Wow! Todo está muy cambiado. Y mucho más desordenado.

Zally: Debe ser porque todavía no vivo aquí. *giggle*

Lem: *abre la puerta de su cuarto* Te escuché. Bueno, vienen por la máquina? Está lista para usarse.

Los futuristas subieron a la máquina se despidieron de los presentistas y regresaron a su tiempo.

Ciudad Luminalia, Kalos. 19 años en el futuro.

Blue: Turques! Az! Están bien?

Azul: Sí mamá, esta-

Blue: Que bien! Ahora, a su cuarto los dos!

Turquesa: Sabía que nos mandarías a nuestro cuarto. *sigh* *se dirigió a su cuarto*

Azul: Pero mamá-

Blue: Sin peros Azul!

Azul: Está bien. *resignadamente se fue a su cuarto también*

Lem: /No estaba llorando por ellos?/

Green: /Así es ella./

Soul: Kotone! Qué viste en el pasado?

Kotone: Muchas cosas interesantes má! Ví cuando a mi papá le dió Silversía!

Silver: *hmpf* Ni me lo recuerdes.

Ethan: Madre! Linda, hermosa de mi corazón!

Crystal: Ni creas que eso te salvará de tu castigo.

Krys: Ya ves Ethan? Aprende a aceptar las cosas, sí?

Gold: Tú también jovencita!

Krys: Qué?! Pero, pero, pe pero...

Cristalline: Me encanta cuando mi familia está reunida!

Zaidee: Mamá! Tú y papá son sorprendentes!

Zally: Lo somos? Yo creí que lo éramos.

Zaidee: Ah! Y nuestra casa estaba muy desordenada, solo el cuarto de tía Clem era decente!

Lem: Por Arceus! Qué clase de mentira es esa?

Zally/Zaidee: Es la verdad.

Bruno: Muy bien, ya salvamos a los senpais, ya vimos los reencientros, ahora podemos comer?

Aura: Que mal educado, Bruno! Pero bueno, también me ha dado hambre.

Sapphire: A mí igual.

Ruby: Irémos a casa, no se preocupen.

Orange: Me pregunto como será viajar en el tiempo.

Amber: Sería interesante. Mamá, cómo eran ustedes de jóvenes?

Yellow: Creo que eso ya se los he contado cuando tenían 6.

Red: Oh vamos Yellow! Yo no lo he escuchado!

Yellow: Tú lo has vivido.

Red: Ah sí? Ah sí! Bueno, jóvenes yo os contaré! Si es que me acuerdo.

Ciudad Luminalia, Kalos. Tiempo actual.

Blue: Bueno, fue divertido estar con ellos, no creen?

Zally: Jeje, sí. Me pregunto como seremos de mayores.

Crystal: Esa es una pregunta que la descubriremos más adelante.

Gold: Osea mañana!

Lem: Mañana? Por qué mañana?

Blue: Van a volver mañana!

Crystal: Bueno, creo que nos tenemos que ir, Soul, Silver!

Gold: Y yo?

Crystal: Igual vienes.

Soul: Nos vamos?

Silver: Tengo sueño. *bosteza*

Zally: Los acompaño! Quiero ver como es Johto y acostumbrarme al ambiente para mi viaje!

Lem: Igual yo! Nunca he puesto un pie en Johto!

Crystal: Saquen un pokémon volador para llegar. *sacó a Tupeon y salió del cuarto para ir a la puerta de la casa y salir* Hasta mañana!

Gold: *Hizo lo mismo que Crystal para luego sacar a Mantaro y salir* Good Bye!

Soul: *salió con Togekiss en su pokéball y después lo sacó* Hasta luego!

Silver: *Salió con Honchkrow y se fue* *dijo adiós con la mano*

Zally/Lem: *salieron de la casa (no sin antes decirle a Clem que se iban), montaron en Hyd y se fueron* Nos vemos!

Blue: Bueno Green, hora de irnos también! *ésta vez no rompieron nada, (Yay! Aprendieron a no romper!) y salieron felicis y contentos*

Yellow: Creo que se olvidaron de nosotros.

Red: Sí, lo hicieron. Tal vez el Sr. Lyssandre nos deje dormir en su casa. Vamos Pika! (No lo tenía en su pokéball, pues antes Yellow lo estaba bañando)

Yellow: Chuchu, síguenos! *y los 4 salieron de la casa hacia la casa de Zally*

Clem: Éste ha sido el día más raro de mi vida. Al menos conocí a mi cuñada, eso es bueno.

* * *

Jejeje, me olvidé de poner Fin? Jajajaja! No, por supuesto que no! Esto no acaba aquí.

\- ChocolateLover206: Dani, eh? Lindo nombre! Un gusto poder leer a la Liga de la Justicia! Thor, Loki, saluden!

Thor: Holas!

Loki: Wazz' up?

Ponerte en un capítulo? Lo pensaré. Pensando... Pensando... Pensando... Pensando... Pensando... Pensando... Ya lo pensé! Claro que lo haré! Pero, no quisiera ponerte muy OOC (Eso funciona con nosotros? No lo creo pero, nah) así que decirme la personalidad, sería de gran ayuda! Es un gusto conocer al serio Galo! Dime si quieres tener algún parentesco con algunos de los locos de mi fic. Jeje, sí, Silver se puso muy OOC pues, le dió Silversía, si alguno de ustedes tiene Silversía, no se preocupen, eso pasa! (A veces) Yup, es muy original. No duele ponerte la mega piedra en tu cabeza?

Crystal es tsundere, porfis que no sea Yandere! Nah, pero por Gold? Solo ella está flechada. De nada! Es un gusto poder escribir para maravillosa gente como tú!

Mándale saludos a Batman, es mi favorito de DC! (No he visto ninguna película pero aún así es mi favorito! XD) El mundo entero te manda saludos! Thor y Loki te dan sus bendiciones!

\- KiRiTo-711: Gracias por seguir esta historia! Gracias por ponerla en tus favoritos! Y gracias también por seguirme!

Les cuento! Ayer ví en mi espejo dos formas una que parecía Yveltal y la otra que parecía el cabello de White! Se lo dije a Manito (así le digo yo a mi hermano mayor) y él me respondió que él había puesto una Y y una N. Por qué? Quería poner ''Y Not?'' Pero, no le alcanzo. [Mi hermano ama a los Wynaut como Serena a Ash, como Ash a Pikachu y como Pikachu al Ketchup, (No no el Ketchum, el Ketchup. Arriba el Ketchupshipping!)]

Loki: Sabes que no nos importa, no?

Thor: Nah, está interesante, sigue!

Ya no quiero seguir, Loki la malogró, además ya terminé de contar esa pequrña historia.

Atte.- Carol (Panda'sLovers), Thor y Loki.

Loki: Por qué siempre voy al último?

Steve: Xq sí.


	6. Chapter 6: Silver got a cousin!

Oliwis! Hoy tenemos el privilegio de tener en la historia a un gran escritor... ... ... ... ChocolateLover206! Cómo que está en la historia? Fácil! Él es el primo segundo de Silver. Upsss, spoilers. Bueno, a veces soy así. Jijiji, el disclaimer! Casi me olvido. Pokémon pertenece a la Pokémon Company y Game Freak, los personajes también. Zally me pertenece a mí y Bronze le pertenece a Dani. Sin nada más que decir, empezamos.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Silver got a cousin?!**

Casa de Gold, Pueblo Primavera, Johto.

Zally: Así que ésto es Johto? Muy bonito.

Gold: Es bonito, sí pero, no me gana.

Crystal: Y tú mamá?

Gold: Salió a no sé donde.

Lem: Supongo que tampoco sabes cuando regresará, no?

Gold: Tampoco.

En eso, se escucha a alguien tocar la puerta. Silver va a abrirla y se encuentra con un chico de unos 14 años aproximadamente, pelimarrón/ (castaño no, castaño es uhm, lo mismo? Bueno, ya que) castaño oscuro.

?: Ho- *antes de que pudiera decir algo, Silver le cerró la puerta en su cara*

Soul: Quién era?

Silver: Joey, quiere batallar.

Zally: Una buena batalla no haría mal! Dile que con gusto yo podría!

*knock knock*

Zally: Voy yo! *abre la puerta* Hola Jo- Tú no eres Joey. O hay un montón de Joeys?

?: No soy Joey, mi nombre es Bronze.

Zally: Bronze, eh? Pasa! *hace pasar a Bronze a la casa*

Gold: Hey Zal, ya terminaste tu batalla?

Zally: Nope pero, aquí hay un chico, se llama Bronze.

Soul: Hola Bronze! Qué te trae por aquí? (se lo pregunta de la manera más normal en la vida, como si se conocieran de hace años)

Bronze: *sus mejillas se tornaron rosaditas (no, rojitas todavía no)* Vi visi tar a mi pri mo.

Crystal: Primo? Gold, no sabía que tenías un primo.

Gold: Ni yo.

Silver: *humpf* No tarado, no es el tuyo, es el mío.

Todos (excepto los primos queridos): TÚ PRIMO?!

Zally: De veras de veritas?

Silver: *nod nod* Ahora, me voy. *se dirigió a la sala a ver tele*

Bronze: Que rudo.

Zally: Qué bien! Ahora tengo un primo!

Bronze: Eres su hermana?

Zally: Genéticamente no, así por así sí.

Bronze: Ah. Quieren mirar unas fotos?

Gold: Claro por qué no? Ven, siéntate aquí. *lo hace sentar en el sillón para cuchocientas personas y él se sienta a su costado, Lem también se sentó. Al costado de Bronze* A ver. Que fotos trajiste? *mente pervertida de Gold ya está funcionando*

Crystal: Compórtate!

Bronze: Aquí está Silver de un año. *señala una foto*

Zally: Pero, esa no es una niña?

Soul: No te has equivocado de foto?

Bronze: Nnno. Es él, mmi tío Giovavanni pensa ba que era niña.

Gold: *se río a carcajadas* Jajajajjajaja! Una niña! Jajajjajaja!

Zally: Debo de admitir que se veía muy bien en ese vestido rosado.

Lem: Jejeje, sí.

Soul: Pero, por qué Silver no decía nada?

Bronze: E ese es el punto, él no ha blaba.

Crystal: No sabía hablar?

Bronze: Sí, pero no ququería.

Lem: A Blue-san le hubiera gustado ver esto.

Zally: Tienes razón. Hasta lo hubiera subido a Pokébook y hecho una película.

Bronze: He oído hablar de ella, dicen que era la mejor estafadora de todo Kanto. Es verdad?

Zally: Mejor que el equipo Rocket.

De repente aparece Blue con Green, Red, Yellow, Turquesa [creo que no hay necesidad de poner F o sí? Yo creo que es mejor cuando hay dos de uno solo (?)], Azul, Orange y Amber.

Blue: Creo que estoy enferma, he estado estornudando desde hace unos cinco minutos! Pero bueno, chicos, explíquenles que sucede en su tiempo.

Turquesa: Tíos, esto es de suma importancia, AZ volvió a Kalos (ese tío tiene más de 400 años!) y lo volvieron a atrapar.

Crystal: Atrapar? Quiénes?

Azul: El Team Flare. (eso shockeo a Z, jeje, entienden? A Z, a Z, AZ)

Zally: Team Flare?! *se señaló a sí misma*

Azul: *nod nod*

Zally: Pero, mi padre me prometió que el Team Flare ya no sería nada. O... ... fui yo?

Turquesa: No, ni tú, ni Lyssandre, ni Malva, no sabemos quien fue. Pero, AZ fue capturado con el fin de poder capturar a Zygarde, ya que hace años no lo lograron.

Zally: Tenemos que irnos para allá, ahora!

Todos se fueron con Abra hacia la máquina (Lem la mejoró y ahora caben mucha más gente), se subieron y se fueron. Todo era silencio, excepto cuando Zally quiso sacar a Volcano, Hoop y Diane se lo impidieron y se molestó, los desafió (a los que se lo impidieron) pero, ellos ganaron pues le dijieron que Diane era de tipo Hada, la pobre casi se desmaya, bueno, lo hizo y después nadie dijo nada.

Gold: Hey, Bron, sabes un chiste? Es que no hemos traído a Dia ni a Pearl. (No se preocupen, los traerán)

Dani: Eh, claro. Ejem! El entrevistador pregunta

\- ¿Nivel de inglés?

El que busca trabajo responde

\- Alto.

Y el otro le dice

\- Traduzca "amarillo".

El entrevistado responde

\- Yellow.

El entrevistador dice

\- Úselo en una frase.

Y el siguiente responde

\- Me da un vaso con mucho yellow por favor? *se empieza a reír solito*

*crick crick crick*

Zally: Ay, lo siento, era mi alarma.

Red: Yellow, puedes entrar en un vaso?

Gimnasio Luminalia, Kalos. 2034

Zaidee: Que bueno que han llegado! Los miembros del Team Flare han rodeado todo el gimnasio! Papá, mamá, tía Blue, tío Green, el sr. Red, la sra. Y, el sr. X, la sra. Shauna, el sr. Trevor y el sr. Beningno están luchando afuera.

Will: Y nosotros aquí flojeando.

Shaun: Eso no es cierto, ellos solo tratan de protegernos.

Blue: Y los demás?

Yellow F: Todavía no llegan.

Blue: Entonces, por mientras, vamos a luchar nosotros! Saquen sus starters y otro pokemón, es hora del show! *los entrenadores, los luchadores, los evoulucionadores, Silver, Soul, Zally, Lem, Gold, Crystal y Bronze, sacaron sus pokémon y salieron*

Amber: Mamá, Yellow del pasado, quédense aquí, iré a Kanto, a ver como están. Ya regreso.

Yellow F/ Yellow: Ten cuidado!

Will: Por qué no podemos ir a ayudar?

Zaidee: Somos muy débiles comparados a ellos.

Shaun: Pero, podemos ganarles! Usando los votos!

Zaidee: Tienes razón! Chest! Sal ahora! *sacó a Chest, su Quilladin*

Shaun: Delly, vamos! *sacó a Delly, su Braixen*

Will: Geko Geko! *saco a Geko Geko, su Frogadier*

Zaidee/Shaun/Will: Vamos! *salieron del gimnasio*

Yellow: Estarán bien?

Yellow F: Sí, lo harán. Cómo está Chu Chu?

Yellow: Aquí! Bien como siempre! *Chu Chu se puso sobre el sombrero de Yellow* Y Chu Chu?

Yellow F: También! *cargó a Chu Chu F* Te sorprendiste cuando conociste a Amber?

Yellow: Sí, bueno Blue-san me dijo sobre ella y Orange.

Yellow F: Ah, sí lo recuerdo!

Afuera del Gimnasio

Bronze: Luke! Esfera Aural! *Mega Lucario usó Esfera Aural y debilitó al houndoum enemigo*

Silver: *humpf* Feraligtr, hidro-

Zally: Espera al final para eso, sí? Hermionie, Helly, Lanzallamas!

Silver: Por qué no lo mega evolucionas?

Zally: No hay necesidad, Blue nee-san tampoco ha mega evolucionado a Blasty.

Blue: Hey, chicos! Menos charla, más pelea! Jiggly, Canto!

Silver: Weavile, Garra Umbría!

Zally: Helly, Triturar!

Red: Venusaur, Hoja Afilada!

Green: Charizard, Vuelo!

Crystal: Arcapeon, colmillo fuego!

Gold: Mantaro, Surf!

Soul: Togekiss, Viento Férrico!

Lem: Heliolisk, Trueno!

Zaidee: Chest, Voto Planta!

Shaun: Delly, Voto Fuego!

Will: Geko Geko, Voto Agua!

Bronze: Ésto ha sido solo un calentamiento!

Zally: Y creo que ya se rindieron!

Blue: Jojojojo! Dame los cinco, Zal! *hi five!*

Adentro del gimnasio

Amber: El Team Flare también está por allá, dicen que Zygarde desapareció a otra región y están buscándolo por todas partes!

Yellow F/ Yellow: Arceus!

Amber: Usaré la máquina y traeré a los otros dex holders. *subió a la máquina y se fue*

Afuera del gimnasio

Zaidee: Ganamos! Wiii!

Shaun: No todavía, están en todas las regiones.

Zaidee: Allí están los dex holders originales y los junior, les podrán ganar!

En eso, una explosión explotó! (duh) Silver fue el único en sobrevivir a eso.

Silver: Nee-san? Zal nee-san? Soul? Bronze? Gold? Crystal? Alguien me escucha?

?: Al parecer estás vivo, pequeño Silver.

Silver: Quién eres? Dímelo!

?: Jeje, ten más respeto conmigo! Soy Pryce! Regresé por tí, tu hermana querida *señaló a Blue tirada en el piso* y por lo que veo, otra hermanita. *miró a Zally y luego a Bronze* Otro de tu familia? Lo puedo leer en sus ojos. *observó detenidamente a Soul* Oh! Y el amor llegó a tu vida! Que tierno. Quién quieres que muera primero?

Silver: Nadie! No te dejaré que lo hagas!

Pryce: Entonces únete a mí, con Blue y la chiquilla de acá. Ustedes tres serán lo mejor de lo mejor. Karen y Will, rechazaron y tuve que ... mejor ni te lo cuento. Bueno, chicos, llévenselos. *hizo una señal con la mano*

Silver: Desgraciado! *iba a sacar una pokéball, no tenía ninguna* Déjalos ir!

Pryce: Ya que insistes, hey tú, entrégamela! *le dijo a uno de esos soldados de hielo que hizo (si se acuerdan, no?) éste le entrego a Blue* Muy bien, está iconsiente, no le dolerá mucho, ahora Silver, mira su muerte con tus propios ojos.

Miró a Blue, recordó toda su vida junto a ella, cuando se conocieron, cuando escaparon, cuando ella casi arriesga su vida para salvarlo, cuando batallaron hasta el final contra Máscara de Hielo (Pryce). Miró, no se pudo mover, Pryce no hizo nada.

Pryce: Creo, que te vendría bien, sufrir un poco más. *soltó a Blue y agarró a Zally del brazo (delicadamente) ella ya no estaba inconsiente pero, no recordaba*

Zally: Quiénes son?

Pryce: Ah! No recuerdas! Supongo que tampoco a ellos. *señaló a Silver quien estaba al costado de Blue*

Zally: Ni i- *Pryce la noqueó*

Pryce: Las dos hermanitas a punto de morir, a los demás los dejaré al final.

Silver se quedó sin habla, las miró tiradas en el piso. Recordó también lo poco que compartió junto con Zally, cuando él la encontró, cuando batallaron codo a codo contra su padre (de Zally), cuando todo terminó y la juerga empezó. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar eso, los tres estaban allí, fue allí que a Blue se le ocurrió la idea de los hermanos Cupido. Pero de pronto la sonrisa se borró, perdido en sus recuerdos, se olvidó del acontesimiento. Miró con horror a los cuerpos de sus hermanas, ya sin vida.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y se lanzó frente a Pryce.

...

...

...

...

Gold: Hey, hermano, despiertaaaa, despiertaaaa!

Crystal: No creas que eso lo desperta-

Silver: Qué? Qué pasó?

Crystal: Silver! Al fin!

Silver: Blue?! Zally?! Soul!?

Blue: Te despertaste! *lo abrazó*

Zally: *estaba comiendo nachos y se voltea* Sifvef!

Soul: Te sientes bien?

Silver: La pregunta es ustedes están bien?

Zally: No te preocupes, fue solo una pesadilla, LukeSky me lo dijo.

Silver: Eso quiere decir que soñé todo?

Blue: Yup, en medio de la batalla te atacaron y te desmayaste, no sabía que uno al estar desmayado pensaba.

Soul: 'Y al parecer, ese golpe en la cabeza hizo que le vuelva a dar Silversía'

Silver: Que bien! Soñé que mi primo estaba aquí y-

Bronze: Hey, ya te levantaste! Nachos?

Silver: Está aquí. *sigh* Sí, claro.

Soul: 'Definitavemente le volvió a dar Silversía'

Todos comieron nachos y

Luke Skywalker/LukeSky (LukeSky es el de Zally y Luke Skywalker de Bronze): *le golpean en la cabeza a Silver*

Todos se los quedan mirando

LukeSky: What? Someone had to take off the Silversy after all, no? *de repente, se puso los lentes* *hizo hi paw con Luke Skywalker, quien tenía también puesto los lentes*

Zally: Eso lo aprendió de mí. *secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo*

Gold: Quién quiere chiste?

El mundo alzo la mano

Gold: Muy bien, Bron, tu turno.

Bronze: Bueno, uhm. Cómo se dice suegra en ruso? ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Storvo! *se ríe solo*

*crick crick crick*

Zally: Otra vez mi alarma, je.

Gold: El ruso existe?

Crystal: No lo sé.

Soul: Yo creo que lo he escuchado en algún lado.

Blue: Ah sí? Yo no.

Y así, nuestros protagonistas se quedaron discutiendo acerca del idioma ruso. Los Luke ingleses badass felices y contentos. Y los demás pokémon también felices, excepto uno. Quién es éste misterioso y serio pokémon? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo y último (o no) de ''Un vistazo al futuro''

* * *

Felicidades Thor! Te salió increíble la narración! Loki, aprende de él. Bueno, me dejé llevar en la parte de Pryce, es que me dió Silversía, solo que al revés.

-ChocolateLover206: Pobre Lyssandre, vivir solo, sin su hija, viudo, su hermana ya no está en el Team Flare, hay que ayudarle. Jejeje, sí. Los dex holders juniors son los dex holders originales solo que junior (?) mi imaginación estaba hasta el suelo, excepto uno, que no es como su mamá, ni como su papá. Hey, con tan solo leer a Terminator me agrada un montón! Galo aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo! Ah, gracias por aclararme las cosas! Creí que dolía pero, ahora que lo recuerdo, Z (oshea sho) también tiene un mega gancho, osea en la cabeza, que noob soy. Bueno pues bueno, Superlucario tendrá su pelea con Capitán Unova! Sí, es que Steve quiere. Ahora le pregunto. Hey Cap, quieres una pelea con Superman?

Capitán América: Sí, claro!

Okipis! Thor, Loki, quieren ser pokémones también?

Thor: Nah, toy bien.

Loki: Sería eléctrico oscuro, ohhhhh, interesante! Pero, no quiero causar molestias.

No, no lo haces.

Loki: Dije, no quiero causar molestias!

Al Reshiram contigo! En que estaba? Ah sí, bueno, gracias por leer esto! Saludos, Dani!

Pd: Sorry, si no te hice como esperabas

Bueno, no se olviden de algo, el sábado es un día muy especial para nosotros, los pokéfan, por qué? Es 27 de febrero. Qué tiene el 27 de febrero? ES EL VEINTIAÑERO DE POKÉMON! Yeah yeah yeah, que no pare la fiesta, don't stop the party! Y también el 1/03 cumple de Cristalline.

Thor: Si quieren que yo siga narrando o le toque a Loki, manden #Narradorforever! con #Thor!

Loki: Para mí, #Loki.

Aguafiestas, pónganse motes! Yo me pondría #Squee. Sería interesante!

Atte.- Carol (Panda'sLovers), Thor y Loki.


	7. Chapter 7: Save AZ? Nah

Jejeje, lo que el mundo esperaba señores! El final de ''Un vistazo al futuro'' Osea, no es el final, obviamente habrá un epílogo! Bueno, gracias a todos por leer esto!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Save AZ? Nah**

Al día siguiente

-¿Entonces, qué haremos?- dijo Zally cansada.

-¿Para?- Preguntó Yvonne.

-Salvar a AZ, no podemos dejarlo así- Contestó Zally

-Estamos en Johto, aquí, castigados, no podemos salir y decir ''Hey, salvemos a AZ!'' ¿O sí? ¡Pues a mí me encantaría!-

-Y es por eso que lo haremos, hey, X, ¿te unes?- Xavier contestó con un movimiento de asentimiento.

-¡Okey! ¡Somos los dex holders de Kalos, nada nos dentendrá! ¡Así que, saldremos de aquí sí o sí!- Dijo Zally

Afuera del cuarto de visitas

-¿Oíste eso? ¡Quieren salir de la sala de castigo!- Dijo Gold

-¿Y que vamos a hacer?- preguntó Lem

-¡Ayudarlos, obvio!-

-¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?-

-Distraer a Crystal y Silver, ¡Soul y Bronze nos ayudarán!-

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

-Simplemente lo sé. Yo distraigo a Crys, tú vas y le dices el plan a Soul y a Bronze para que distraigan a Silver, luego, abres la puerta y salen los cuatro, ¿entendiste?-

-¡Sip!-

Llevaron a cabo el plan, hicieron todo, y se reunieron los 7 en el patio. Dejaron a Silver viendo un maratón de 24 horas de Taurina Omega (¿eso se puede? Es pokémon, claro que se puede) y a Crystal la llevaron al orfanato en donde ella ayudaba.

Ya en el patio

-Muy bien, ahora, ¿cómo le hacemos para viajar en el tiempo?- preguntó Soul

-¿Esperar y confiar?- Preguntó contestó Bronze

-Entonces, ¡todos siéntense a esperar y confíen!- Gritó Yvonne

Todos se sentaron a esperar y confiar.

35 minutos más tarde

-Hey, ¿en qué debemos confiar?- Preguntó Lem

-No lo sé. ¿Alguien sabe?- Respondió Zally

-No, nadie.- Dijieron todos

-El que dijo que esperaramos y confiaramos fue Bronze, pregúntenle a él.- Sugerió Soul

-¡Soy inocente!- Dijo Bronze con las manos levantadas

-Bueno, ¿quién quiere chiste?- Preguntó Gold

-Gold, ya nos hartamos de que preguntes eso y luego le digas a Bronze que lo diga.- Dijo Lem todo aburrido

-Pero, ¡ésta vez es diferente! Si el chiste es malo /obviamente lo será/ le dan apanado. ¿De acuerdo público y Rey del Bronx? (Je, Bronx, Je)- Dijo Gold

Todos asintieron

-Muy bien, Bronze, empieza.-

-¿Saben cómo hace un rattata con una metralleta?- Dijo Bronze-Ratttatttatatattttatattatta- Después de contar el chiste, se echó a reír.

Todos se miraron las caras y gritaron todos juntos-¡APANADO!- Y lo golpearon. (Eso debió doler)

-Muy bien, ya hicimos el apanado, ¿ahora qué?- Preguntó el pervertido

-Uhm, ¿ir al futuro, salvar a AZ, regresar a nuestro tiempo y comer hamburguesas?- Dijo Zally

-Pos, ¡hagámoslo!- Gritó Soul

-¿Y cómo vamos a irnos?-

-Llendo-

-¡A la máquina del tiempo!-

En algún lugar del mundo

-Me pueden decir, ¡¿DÓNDE HOOPAS ESTÁ LA MÁQUINA?!- Soul se molestó y empezó a golpear todo lo que estaba a su paso.

-So, so, so. Recuérdenme no hacer enfadar a Soul.-

-Se suponía que estaba en Kalos.- Dijo Xavier sin importancia.

-¿Y por qué no nos dijiste?- Preguntaron todos a coro.

-Es sentido común- Respondió Xavier.

Todos se ofendieron, y se dispusieron a golpear, patear, KOear, etc, etc, etc, a Xavier.

-¡Oigan! En primera, ¿dónde estámos?- Gold interrumpió la futura escena sangrienta.

-No lo sé.- Respondió Bronze.

De pronto aparecieron dos tipos, una chica y un chico.

-¿Están perdidos?- Preguntó la chica.

-Ya no más, mi lady. Me has enseñado el camino hacia el Sol.- Dijo Gold.

-¡Por favor Gold! ¡Tiene mi edad! Bueno, parece.- Dijo Zally.

-Moon, son turistas. Yo soy Sun, y ella es Moon. ¿De dónde son si se puede saber?- Dijo el chico ese, llamado Sun.

-Venimos de Johto.- Respondió Yvonne.

-¡Ah! ¡De Johto! Eso es lejos. Están en Alola. ¡Bienvenidos!-Dijo Moon.

-¡Gracias!-

-¿Qué les trae por acá?- Preguntó Sun.

-¡Explorar! ¡Somos, eh, ayudantes del Prof. Oak, y venimos a uhm, estudiar las nuevas especies de Pokémon!- Se las ingenió Lem.

-¿Prof. Oak? ¿Has escuchado alguna vez ese nombre, Sun?-

-Creo que sí, alguien nos habló de un montón de Profesores. Pero, no recuerdo quien, Moon.-

-Bueno, si nos disculpan, tenemos que irnos a Kalos, a estudiar. ¡Gracias por decirnos donde estamos! ¡Adiós, Sun y Moon!- Rápidamente todos se montaron en sus pokémon y se fueron volando.

-Pero que gente tan extraña, ¿no?-

-Seee-

Café Lysson, Ciudad Luminalia, Kalos.

-¡Jaque Mate!-

-No otra vez-

-El sr. Lyssandre sí que sabe jugar ajedrez-

-¡Yellow, Red! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Papá? ¿Otra vez haciendo trampa?-

-¡Ajá! ¡Hacía trampa! Es por eso que siempre ganaba-

-No teníamos ningún pokémon volador para regresar a Kanto, así que nos quedamos aquí- Respondió Yellow

-¿Y Aerodactyl?-

-¡Oh! Me había olvidado de él.-

-Bueno, ¿la máquina sigue aquí?-

-Se lo llevó una pequeña niña, su nombre era Zaidee, creo. Tenía unos muy lindos ojos, como los tuyos y el cabello tan rubio como el de Lem, no se_-

-Jejeje, te lo explicaremos dentro de unos cuantos años, padre. Ahora, necesitamos a Crystal. ¡A Johto!- Zally impidió que Lyssandre siga haciendo deducciones y se fueron.

-Se olvidaron otra vez de nosotros, ¿verdad?-

Casa de Gold, Pueblo Primavera, Johto

Gold vio por la ventana para asegurarse de que no había moros en la costa. Allí seguía Silver frente al televisor. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una Crystal muy pero muy furiosa.

-Jeje, hola Crys-

-Se fueron sin mi permiso. ¡TODOS AL CUARTO DE VISITAS! Yo me encargaré del problema del futuro.-

-Espera, ¿cómo es que sabes que_-

-¡AL CUARTO, AHORA!-

Los 7 se dirigieron al cuarto de visitas, sentados como el comienzo de este capítulo. Pasaron unos minutos, Silver entró al cuarto de visitas, ahora titulado, el ''cuarto de castigados''. Sentados, los 8 más odiados por Crystal, (XD) pensaron en la manera de escapar de ese cuarto. ¡Claro! La pokéball de Jirachi estaba allí. Pero, no pudieron pedirle un deseo. Ni Blue, ni Wiggly estaban allí.

-No tenemos escapatoria, ¿verdad?-

-¡Jojojo! ¡Eso es lo que ustedes creen!-

-¡Blue nee-san!- Silver y Zally giraron para ver a Blue sentada en la ventana.

-La misma. Por lo que veo, necesitan mi ayuda, ¿no es así?- Todos asintieron.

Se taparon los oídos y Wiggly hizo su trabajo. Le pidieron que los lleve al futuro por 1 día para luego regresar a su tiempo.

-¿Están seguros de esto?-

-Completamente.-

Café Lysson (O Lyssandre, o lo que sea), Ciudad Luminalia, Kalos, 2034.

-Ok, actúen natural, ¿entendido? No llamen la atención de la gente.-

-Blue nee-san, casi nadie va al café de papá.-

Entraron y allí había mucha gente. Zaidee notó que estaban en la puerta y fue a hablarles.

-¡Hey, hola! ¿Qué les trae a este tiempo?-

-Venimos a salvar a AZ.- Respondió Zally.

-¡Oh! Pues, síganme.-

Zaidee los llevó hacia adentro, donde estaba la casa, ahora solo, de Lyssandre. Donde se encontraban Lem y Lyssandre limpiando el desastre que habían hecho al intentar cocinar.

-Zai, ¿qué sucede? ¿Se acabó el azúcar?-

-Nada. Sí, también. ¿Y mamá?-

-Fue a comprar. ¿Necesitas algo que tenga que comprar?-

-Uhm, no. Pá, creo que necesitas nuevos lentes, ¿no has notado a mis tíos?-

-¿Uh? ¡Ah! Blue, Soul, Silver, Gold, Zally, yo, disculpen no haberlos visto.-

-No es problema, sigues siendo distraído, ¿no?- Dijo juguetonamente Zally.

-¡Hey!- Dijieron los Lem.

-¿Y a qué se debe la visita?-

-Salvar a AZ.-

Lyssandre, dijo que tal vez estaba en la antigua guarida del Team Flare, él seguía teniendo las llaves, se las entregó y les explicó donde quedaba. Ellos se dirigieron hacia la guarida, nadie sabe como pero, llegaron a Pueblo Boceto.

-Hogar, dulce hogar-

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?-

-Y, ¿ese no es Sai Sai?-

-¿Uh? ¡Sai Sai!- Yvonne se abalanzó para abrazar a Sai Sai.

-Tal ve sepan donde queda la guarida.-

-¡¿Eres hija del líder del Team Flare y no te sabes donde está la guarida?! ¡Esto es el colmo!- Yvonne F habló.

-¡Y! ¿Cómo estás? Hace uhm, ¡10 segundos que no te veo!-

-Eso es verdad. Bueno, respecto a lo de la guarida Flare, X sabe. ¡Pasen!-

Los 8 entraron en la casa de X F, Y F y Will.

-Mamá, ¿han vuelto? ¡Sí, han vuelto!-

-Will, saluda primero.-

-¡Hola! Listo, ya saludé.-

-Xavier, ellos quieren saber donde queda la guarida Flare.-

-No recuerdo.- Respondió Xavier.

-Pues, ¡yo sí! ¡Le demostraré a Shaun que soy el mejor entrenador! ¡Y a Zaidee que soy el mejor futuro novio que alguien a podido tener!-

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!- Silver (see, aquí viene el tío sobreprotector) y Zally (Uy! No hagan enfadar a una madre joven. Realmente joven) usaron «Mean Look».

-¡Nada! Síganme, sé el camino.-

Salieron de Pueblo Boceto y luego de una laaaarga caminata llegaron al punto de partida, Ciudad Luminalia.

-¡ARGH! ¡¿CUÁNDO LLEGAREMOS A LA MALDITA GUARIDA?!-

-/¿Estás seguro de que quieres estar toda tu vida al lado de ella?/- Le preguntó el Rey del Bronx a su primo querido.

-/A veces lo dudo, pero sí/-

-/¿Te dio la Silversía?/-

-/No/-

-Uhm, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?- Will preguntó si podía preguntar. (?)

-Sí, claro.-

-¿Por qué quieren ir a la guarida flare?-

-Uhm, no recuerdo.-

-¿Era para comprar?-

-No.-

-¿Uhm, para visitar?-

-No lo creo.-

-¿Salvar a AZ?-

-Uhm, nah.-

-Bueno, entonces, ¿quieren hamburguesas?-

-¡SÍ!-

Todos comieron hamburguesas gratis, y luego regresaron a su tiempo. Los 8 se traumatizaron pues, Lyssandre estaba borracho, cantando junto con Red y Green. Yellow estaba tirada en el piso con una botella de 3 lt. de gaseosa y Crystal media dormida leyendo una revista de Gold (Si se imaginan que es eso, sí, sí lo es). Pusieron caras de Calamardo y salieron de la casa.

-Okey, ¡¿qué mier_- Zally pensó lo que iba a decir (si Crystal se levantaba y escuchaba lo que quería decir, RIP) y se retractó- ¡Coles! ¡Sí, coles! ¿A quién no le gustan las coles? Jejeje. ¿Verdad Blue?-

-¿Qué son coles?-

-Uhm, es una Baya. Silver sabe que es. ¿No es así?-

-Ah, sí. (?)-

-Bueno, ¿cómo llegaron Green y Crystal aquí?-

-Pos, no sabemos.-

-¡Ya cumplimos lo que sea que hemos hecho! ¡Ahora, a comer hamburguesas!-

-Pero Soul, ya comimos hamburguesas hace un ratito.-

-¡Quiero hamburguesas, he dicho!-

-¡Que mujer por Arceus!-

-¡¿Quién dijo eso?!-

-Naaadieeee-

-Se salvaron, ya que los lectores leen y no oyen, osea, no saben quien dijo eso.- Soul respondió.

-¡WTF!-

-Lo entenderán algún día.-

-Uhm, pos, ¿qué hacemos ahora?-

-Yo emprenderé mi viaje en Johto, ya estoy lista.- Dijo decisivamente Zally.

-Yo me convertiré en padre.- Dijo entusiasmado Gold.

-¡PERVERTIDO!- Gritó Crystal al escucharlo. (Si que es muy fuerte contra la resaca)

-Yo comeré hamburguesas.-

-Yo acompañaré a Zally.-

-Yo me llevaré a Soul.-

-Yo me quedaré con mi primo algunos días.-

-¡Yo haré que X sea feliz!-

-Owwwww, ¡que bonissss!- [Jejeje, Thor, Loki y yo también estuvimos fangirleando, bueno, ellos fanboyeando(?)]

-¡PORQUE SINO LE PARTO SU MADRE!-

-La mujer perfecta.- Dijieron los chicos, sin darse cuenta de que las chicas también los escucharon. (lol)

-¡¿ACASO NO SOMOS PERFECTAS?!-

-/Fruta vida./- Dijieron, los de seguro ya muertos de miedo.

-¡Yo estoy soltero!- Dijo Bronze.

Y todos se voltearon a verlo.

-Uhm, Silver, ¿nos vamos?-

-Nos vamos.- Y así, los metales primos se fueron corriendo.

-¡Un gusto shicos!- Y Gold también se fue.

-Bueno, déjenlos, de todas maneras sufrirán de algún modo.- Dijo Blue, despreocupada.

-¿De compras?-

-¡De compras!-

Y así, nuestros protagonistas de esta historia súper subnormal, se van cada uno a lo que tengan que hacer. No se pierdan el epílogo de: "Un vistazo al futuro".

* * *

Muy bien, chicos, lo hemos hecho bien. Ahora, lo que les quería decir es que, iba a tardar con este capítulo, *ALERTA DE SPAM* lo dije en "DH Junior: Hora del viaje!" Pero, con la salida del trailer de Pokémon Sun and Moon, me dije: HORA DE ACTUALIZAR! LLAMA A TUS AMIGOS! VAMOS A TIERRAS COMO ALOLA! CON TIPOS DE POKÉSPE Y YO LA AUTORA, DIVERSIÓN SIEMPRE TENDRÁS, ES HORA DE ACTUALIZAR!

Loki: Lol.

Thor: XD

-ChocolateLover206: Jejeje, tal vez un poco de Pizza no haga mal :v Gold es un completo loquisho! Quién quiere copias de la foto de Silver de pequeño? No es nada! ^-^ Yo desde pequeña me he preguntado, si el Ruso era un idioma!

-Guest: Gracias Guest por decírmelo, seguiré tu consejo. ^_^

Bueno, el epílogo saldrá cuando tenga que salir. XD

*ALERTA DE SPAM*

Ah! Se me olvidaba, quieren que ponga las personalidades de los loquishos de los DH Junior? Se los preguntó aquí, antes de actualizar el otro fic.

Atte.- Carol, Loki y Thor.


End file.
